Sein Wille geschehe
by Celebne
Summary: Denethor vergißt sich in seinem Zorn und enterbt Boromir. Dieser will mit Gwen sofort die Stadt verlassen. Doch dann geschieht ein Attentat auf den Truchseß... Warnung: AU. Letztes Kapitel online!
1. Default Chapter

Sein Wille geschehe

Inhalt:

Denethors Wille ist seinen Söhnen heilig. Besonders Boromir als Erstgeborenen und Erben. Dies ändert sich als, er die junge Gwen aus Rohan kennenlernt.....

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte in meiner Geschichte gehören Prof. Tolkien. Ich leihe mir sie nur und gebe sie unbeschadet wieder zurück.

Kapitel 1: Denethor und seine Söhne

Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem Mindolluin unter, als die zwei Brüder gut gelaunt in die Stadt geritten kamen. Sie waren auf der Jagd in Ithiliens Wälder gewesen und hatten reichlich Wild erlegt. Die Bürger von Minas Tirith grüßten die zwei jungen Männer höflich, denn sie waren die Söhne des Truchsessen. Rasch ritten Boromir und Faramir durch die Zirkel der Stadt, bis sie den sechsten Festungsring erreicht hatten. Dort befanden sich die Ställe. Einige Stallburschen eilten ihnen entgegen. Die zwei jungen Fürsten brauchten sich nun um nichts mehr zu kümmern: die Pferde wurden ihnen abgenommen und einige Knechte luden das frisch erlegte Wildbret vom Packpferd.

Lachend und scherzend durchschritten die Brüder das Tor zum siebten Festungsring. Die Wachen am Weißen Baum nickten ihnen grüßend zu. Als Boromir und Faramir die Zitadelle betreten wollten, um sich bei ihrem Vater zurückzumelden, kam ihnen bereits Falborn, der alte Diener, entgegen. Sein zerfurchtes, gütiges Gesicht wirkte ziemlich besorgt.

„Boromir und Faramir! Ich muß Euch warnen. Euer Vater ist heute sehr verstimmt. Er hat eine schlechte Botschaft aus Lossarnach erhalten: die Weinbauern dort können ihre Steuern heuer nicht zahlen, da es eine Missernte gab. Das bedeutet, dass die Mittel für das Heer Gondors in nächster Zeit gekürzt werden müssen. Ihr wisst, was das für Eueren Vater bedeutet!"

Die zwei Brüder sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Aber als Truchseß hat Vater doch die Macht, die Kürzung der Mittel zu verhindern!" meinte Boromir kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich denke, er wird sich den Ratsmitgliedern diesmal beugen müssen", mutmaßte Faramir nachdenklich. „Er hat sich schon bei der letzten Sitzung über die Entscheidung des Rates hinweggesetzt. Ein weiteres Mal kann er sich das nicht leisten."

„Das dürftet Ihr eigentlich gar nicht laut sagen, Herr Faramir!" warnte Falborn ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Die Zitadelle hat überall ihre Augen und Ohren."

Boromir und Faramir sahen sich bedrückt an. Der heutige Tag war so schön gewesen und jetzt drohte er disharmonisch zu enden. Die beiden Brüder beschlossen, vorerst nicht ihren Vater aufzusuchen, sondern gingen in ihre Privatgemächer, um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen.

Erst als der Gong zum Abendmahl durch die Korridore hallte, machten sie sich in den große Halle auf, um dort mit ihrem Vater zu speisen.

Denethor saß mit finsterer Miene an der gedeckten Tafel. Er hatte noch nichts angerührt. Sonst hatte er meist schon mit dem Essen begonnen, wenn seine Söhne auftauchten.

Als Faramir das grimmige Gesicht seines Vaters erblickte, wurde er ganz blaß. Zuoft hatte Denethor seine schlechten Launen an seinem Zweitgeborenen ausgelassen. Faramir beschloß heute abend lieber den Mund zu halten. Er nickte seinem Vater mit einem verzerrten Lächeln zu und setzte sich an den Tisch. Boromir hingegen begrüßte seinen Vater freudig und begann gleich von der Jagd zu erzählen. Doch selbst für seinen Lieblingssohn hatte Denethor an diesem Abend kein Lächeln übrig.

„Mit eueren Jagdausflügen ist bald Schluß", bemerkte der Truchseß düster. „Der Etat für das Heer wird ab nächstem Monat gekürzt. Ich werde also die beiden Hauptmänner Anborn und Cirdan entlassen müssen. Ich kann mir deren hohe Besoldung nicht mehr leisten."

„Du willst sie entlassen?" fragte Boromir entgeistert. „Die Beiden gehören zu den besten Heerführern Gondors. Ohne sie wird das Heer entscheidend geschwächt. Du muß versuchen, an anderer Stelle Einsparungen vorzunehmen."

Denethor warf wütend seine Serviette auf den Teller.

„Dann sag' mir gefälligst, wo ich das tun soll! Soll ich statt den beiden Hauptmännern ein Viertel des Heeres entlassen? Ist das klüger?"

„Es muß doch eine vernünftige Lösung geben", meinte Boromir kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich dem Essen zu.

Er legte sich eine großes Stück Braten auf dem Teller.

Faramir hatte zu alldem geschwiegen. Seine Meinung war sowieso nie bei solchen Gesprächen erwünscht. Natürlich wusste der junge Mann, wo man am besten Geld einsparen konnte. Aber er traute sich nicht, seinen Vorschlag anzubringen. Hilflos blickte er zu Boromir hinüber, dessen gute Laune inzwischen auch verflogen war. Doch dieser hatte den Kopf über seinen Teller gesenkt und säbelte missmutig an seinem Fleischstück herum.

„Was ist mit dir, Faramir?" fragte Denethor jetzt spöttisch. „Hast du vielleicht einen Einfall wegen der Einsparungsmaßnahme?"

Faramir sah seinen Vater verblüfft an. Interessierte den Truchsessen tatsächlich, was er zu dieser Sache zu sagen hätte?

„Nun, Vater, es gibt tatsächlich Möglichkeiten, beim Heer Sold einzusparen, ohne wichtige Männer entlassen zu müssen", begann der junge Mann vorsichtig.

Denethor runzelte die Stirn und blickte Faramir verächtlich an.

„So sprich!"

„Jeder Offizier im Heer hat seinen eigenen Pferdeknecht", fuhr Faramir mit leicht zitternder Stimme fort. „Ein Pferdeknecht bekommt einen Sold von 10 Goldstücken im Monat. Wir haben ingesamt etwa 250 Pferdeknechte im Heer. Wenn wir die Pferdeknechte entlassen und in ihre Dörfer zurückschicken, wo sie eigentlich nötiger gebraucht werden, dann sparen wir eine Menge Geld im Monat. Außerdem tun wir den Bauern einen Gefallen, indem wir ihnen wichtige Arbeitskräfte zurückgeben."

„Oh, der Herr Faramir ist wieder einmal zu Großmut geneigt!" spottete Denethor gehässig. „Und wer soll sich dann um die Pferde der Offiziere kümmern, wenn keine Knechte mehr vorhanden sind? Hast du das überhaupt bedacht?"

Boromir sprang jetzt gereizt auf.

„Vater, Faramir hat recht! Jeder Offizier kann sich selbst um sein Pferd kümmern. Das mit den Pferdeknechten ist wirklich Luxus! Auf diese Weise können wir die Stärke des Heeres erhalten."

Denethor lächelte seinem Erstgeborenen jetzt zu.

„Jetzt leuchtet mir das Ganze ein. Natürlich können sich die Offiziere selbst um ihre Pferde kümmern. Soviel Zeit muß sein!"

Er wandte sich vorwurfsvoll an Faramir:

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Muß man dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, du verstockter Mensch?"

Faramir senkte den Blick. Er hatte schon fast damit gerechnet, kein Lob von seinem Vater für seinen exzellenten Vorschlag zu bekommen. Denethor hatte immer etwas an ihm auszusetzen.

Der Truchseß ließ seinen jüngsten Sohn links liegen und beratschlagte mit Boromir, wie man am besten dieses Vorhaben in die Tag umsetzte.

Plötzlich kam ein Bote in Rohan-Tracht in die Halle geeilt. Er fiel vor Denethor auf die Knie.

„Seid gegrüßt, Truchseß von Gondor! Ich überbringe eine wichtige Botschaft von meinem Herrn, Prinz Theodred von Rohan."

„Nun, was hat mir der Prinz zu melden?" fragte der Truchseß ungehalten.

Er hasste es , wenn er bei den Mahlzeiten gestört wurde.

Während sich Denethor mit dem Boten befasste, nickte Boromir aufmunternd seinem Bruder zu, der recht bedröppelt dreinsah.

„Das war sehr gut", lobte er leise Faramir.

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

„Prinz Theodred und Ritter Werhold mit seiner Tochter Gwen werden morgen in Minas Tirith eintreffen", berichtete der Bote dem Truchsessen.

„Was wollen sie denn hier bei uns?" fragte Denethor mit strenger Miene.

Er mochte ungebetene Besucher nicht.

„Sie führen einige Zuchtpferde mit sich, die sie Euch anbieten wollen", fuhr der Bote unbeirrt fort.

„So, ist der Prinz von Rohan also unter die Pferdezüchter gegangen", lachte Denethor kopfschüttelnd auf.

Der Bote blickte den Truchseß empört an, sagte aber nichts.

„Gut", nickte Denethor schließlich. „Sagt Euerem Herrn und seinem Ritter, dass sie hier willkommen sind."

Der Bote verneigte und entfernte sich schließlich.

„Habt ihr das gehört?" wandte sich der Fürst ernst an seine Söhne. „Wir erwarten morgen Besuch hier in der Zitadelle. Ich wünsche, dass ihr morgen ordentlich gekleidet erscheint, wenn die Besucher eintreffen."


	2. Die Besucher

Liebe Leonel Vielen Dank für dein Review! In dieser Geschichte steht endlich einmal Boromir im Mittelpunkt. Ich glaube, ich habe selbst noch keine Geschichte im deutschen Bereich gelesen, in der sich Boromir einmal verlieben darf (außer in Aragorn, Haldir oder Legolas, **hüstel** ) . Jetzt darf er endlich einmal einer holden Maid den Hof machen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

§§§§§§

2. Kapitel: Die Besucher

Als Boromir am nächsten Morgen aus seinen Gemächern trat und Faramir erblickte, brach er erstmal in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was ist denn?" fragte der junge Mann empört.

„Kaum hörst du, dass eine Maid zu Besuch kommt, rasierst du dich und wäscht deine Haare", prustete Boromir.

Er ging hin zu seinem Bruder und beschnupperte ihn.

„Rieche ich da nicht Lavendel-Seife? Du kommst mir vor wie ein eitler Geck."

Er wuschelte kurz durch Faramirs rote Locken, die durch die Wäsche besonders füllig wirkten, was ihm einen ärgerlichen Knuff seines Bruders einbrachte.

„Du brauchst auch nichts zu sagen, Boromir", sagte dieser schließlich ungehalten. „Ist das nicht deine beste Tunika, die du trägst? Und deinen Bart hast du auch zurechtgestutzt, wie ich sehe. Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du dieses Gewand hasst, weil es so höfisch aussieht. Wer ist denn nun hier der Geck?"

Boromir sah an sich herab und fing erneut an zu lachen. Diesmal lachte auch Faramir mit.

Falborn, der alte Diener, kam den Gang herabgeeilt.

„Ihr müsst Euch beeilen, Ihr hohen Herren!" rief er schon von weitem besorgt. „Euer Vater erwartet Euch längst. Habt Ihr die Zeit vergessen? Der Besuch aus Rohan kann jederzeit eintreffen."

„Verdammt!" fluchte Boromir leise. „Jetzt aber nichts wie los."

Als sie den Thronsaal betraten, saß Denethor bereits auf seinem schwarzen Marmorthron. Auch er wirkte heute noch etwas gepflegter als sonst. Als er seine Söhne erblickte, konnte er ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Warum macht ein Mannsbild sich zum Narren, wenn ein Weiberrock ins Haus kommt, fragte sich der Truchseß amüsiert im Stillen.

§

Die Einwohner von Minas Tirith bestaunten die Besucher aus dem fernen Rohan. Besonders die hochgewachsene Frau mit dem hüftlangen, hellblonden Haar fiel ihnen auf. Sie saß auf einer Schimmelstute, die prächtig aufgezäumt war. Ihr Kleid aus hellgrünem Samt bot einen wundervollen Kontrast zu ihrem hellen Haar. Ihr Gesicht war ebenmäßig schön und ihre Augen leuchtend blau. Sie drehte sich etwas unsicher zu dem älteren Mann an ihrer Seite um, der eine kunstvoll gearbeitete Rüstung trug.

„Vater, die Leute sehen mich an, als wenn sie noch nie eine Frau erblickt hätten", flüsterte sie nervös.

Werhold, der Ritter aus Rohan, lächelte.

„Solch helle Haare hat hier unten im Süden niemand, mein Kind."

Langsam ritt die Schar, die einige Pferde mit sich führte, die Zirkel hinauf zur Zitadelle. Im sechsten Festungsring hieß man ihnen, von den Pferden abzusteigen, da sich dort die Stallungen befanden. Prinz Theodred, ein etwa dreißigjähriger Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar, erteilte seiner Eskorte den Befehl, im sechsten Festungsring zu bleiben und auf die wertvollen Rösser, die man Denethor verkaufen wollte, aufzupassen. Er selbst durchschritt mit Werhold und Gwen das Tor zum siebten und letzten Zirkel. Gwen staunte, als sie den toten weißen Baum in der Mitte des großen Hofes sah, der von einigen hochgeschmückten Soldaten bewacht wurde.

„Vater, warum wird dieser absgestorbene Baum bewacht?" wisperte sie neugierig.

„Sei still, mein Kind", erwiderte Werhold etwas angespannt. „Ich werde dir später davon erzählen. Wir werden gleich vor dem Truchseß und dessen Söhnen stehen."

§

Boromir und Faramir hatten sich rechts und links neben dem Thron ihres Vaters aufgestellt, als ein Diener angekündigt hatte, dass der Besuch aus Rohan gerade den siebten Zirkel betreten hatte. Die beiden Brüder warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Jeder wusste, was der andere gerade dachte: wie würde diese Maid aus Rohan wohl aussehen?

Dann ging die große Tür zur Halle auf und die drei Besucher traten ein.

Prinz Theodred ging voran und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Ich grüße Euch, Fürst Denethor, Ecthelions Sohn!" rief er mit fester Stimme. „Und auch Euch Ihr Herren Boromir und Faramir!"

Denethor brachte nur ein herablassendes Lächeln zustande. Schließlich handelte es sich nur um den Sohn des Königs von Rohan, und nicht um Théoden selbst.

„Wen habt Ihr da mitgebracht, Prinz der Pferdeherren?" fragte er gelangweilt.

„Das ist mein treuer Ritter Werhold, einer der ersten Edelmänner Rohans und seine wunderschöne Tochter Gwen, die hier in Minas Tirith bei Verwandten zukünftig wohnen wird", erklärte Théodred ruhig.

Boromir und Faramir, welche die ganze Zeit Gwen angestarrt hatten, sahen sich kurz lächelnd an.

„Was will denn die Rohan-Maid in Gondor?" fragte Denethor verächtlich.

Seine Söhne sahen peinlich berührt zu Boden. Der abfällige Unterton in der Stimme des Truchsessen war kaum zu überhören.

Werhold räusperte sich.

„Nun, meine Tochter möchte gerne die Sitten und Gebräuche am Hofe von Minas Tirith lernen."

„Aufgetragen wurde ihr das von meiner Base, Frau Éowyn", ergänzte Théodred.

„Ah, ich verstehe." Denethor lächelte süffisant.

„In der Goldenen Halle soll also endlich die Zivilisation einkehren. Das wurde auch Zeit."

Gwen ballte langsam ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Dieser Truchseß nahm sich ja allerhand heraus. Er war nicht mal ein König, führte sich aber auf, als wäre er der Alleinherrscher über Gondor und Rohan zugleich. Sie hatte bereits jegliche Lust verloren, in Gondor länger zu bleiben. Wenn hier alle Menschen so hochmütig waren, dann hatte es keinen Wert, irgendwelche höfischen Sitten zu erlernen. Im Geiste legte sie sich schon die Worte zurecht, die sie ihrer Herrin Éowyn bei der Rückkehr sagen würde.

„Ich möchte jetzt die Pferde sehen", sagte Denethor ungeduldig. „Schließlich will ich ja nicht die Katze im Sack kaufen."

„Dann kommt mit mir", nickte Werhold demütig. „Es sind gute Pferde aus meiner Zucht. Auch Schneemähne, das Roß des Königs, ging daraus hervor."

Der Truchseß und der Ritter verließen die Halle. Gwen sah bedrückt ihrem Vater nach. Derweil fielen sich Théodred und die Brüder freudig in die Arme.

„Es tut uns so leid, was unser Vater vorhin alles gesagt hat", sagte Boromir sofort.

„Wir haben uns aufrichtig geschämt", fügte Faramir hinzu.

Gwen beobachtete die Brüder interessiert. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht so arrogant wie ihr Vater.

Schließlich kam Boromir auf sie zu und reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand. Dabei verbeugte er sich leicht.

„Seid auch Ihr herzlich willkommen in Minas Tirith, Herrin!"

Gwen errötete ein wenig. Dieser junge Mann brachte sie ganz aus der Fassung. Er sah wirklich gut aus mit den langen rötlich-blonden Haaren und dem gepflegten Kinnbart. Seine kräftige Statur beeindruckte sie außerdem. Sie brachte vor Verlegenheit kein Wort hervor und war daher froh, dass Boromir weiterredete, während sein Bruder sich mit Théodred unterhielt. Sie bekam mit, dass er Théodred über Éowyn ausfragte.

„Habt Ihr tatsächlich Verwandte in Minas Tirith?" fragte Boromir ein wenig neugierig.

„Ja, sie wohnen im fünften Festungsring, soviel ich weiß", erwiderte Gwen scheu. „Es ist die Schwester meiner Mutter, die nach Gondor geheiratet hat, und ihre Familie."

Jetzt trat auch Faramir heran und begrüßte Gwen höflich. Er verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor ihr.

„Ihr kennt Éowyn, Herr Faramir?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Kennen ist wohl zuviel gesagt", erwiderte Faramir lächelnd. „Bei unserem letzten Besuch in Rohan, der schon über 5 Jahre zurückliegt, habe ich sie einmal gesehen. Sie war damals fast noch ein Kind. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es ihr jetzt geht."

„Ich bin Éowyns Hofdame", erklärte Gwen stolz. „Sie ist nun eine erwachsene, wunderschöne Frau und wird von allen die Weiße Herrin Rohans genannt."

„Faramir, wenn du tatsächlich Frau Éowyn den Hof machen willst, dann musst du dich beeilen", spottete jetzt Boromir belustigt. „Sie ist im heiratsfähigen Alter. Du bist bestimmt nicht ihr einziger Verehrer."

„Du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht", erwiderte Faramir leise und er senkte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Reite mit mir nach Edoras, Faramir!" rief Théodred ihm aufmunternd zu. „Dort bist du dann mein Gast und kannst Éowyn den Hof machen."

„Vater lässt mich nicht weg", sagte Faramir kopfschüttelnd. „Er braucht uns hier. Wir sind die ersten Heerführer Gondors. In Ithilien fallen ständig feindliche Ork- und Südländertruppen ein. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass dieses Land sicher bleibt. Und Boromir ist der Heermeister des Weißen Turms, der oberste Feldherr Gondors. Wir haben keine Zeit, uns mit Damen zu beschäftigen."

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich", meinte der Prinz von Rohan mitfühlend. „Bei uns im Norden ist es im Augenblick noch ziemlich sicher. Ab und zu gibt es Scharmützel mit Dunländern, aber ansonsten haben wir Frieden und Ordnung."

„Das ist schön, dass wenigstens in der Mark Ruhe herrscht", seufzte Boromir fast ein wenig neidisch.

Falborn trat jetzt in die Halle ein. Er verneigte sich vor den vier jungen Leuten.

„Ich soll Prinz Theodred und Frau Gwen ihre Gastzimmer zeigen."

Boromir und Faramir blieben in der Halle, um auf ihren Vater höflich zu warten.

Derweil folgten Gwen und Théodred dem alten Diener durch die pompösen Korridore. Besonders Gwen, die noch nie zuvor in Minas Tirith gewesen war, starrte beeindruckt auf die Gemälde, Statuen und wertvollen Teppiche. So etwas gab es in Rohan nicht. Sie musste innerlich eingestehen, dass die Kultur der Rohirrim weit unter der von Gondor stand.

Wir sind wirklich nur einfaches Volk von Bauern und Pferdezüchtern gegen die Gondorianer, dachte sie bedrückt.

„Die zwei Söhne des Truchsessen haben es nicht leicht", sagte Théodred plötzlich zu ihr in der Mundart des Nordens. „Ich möchte mit den Beiden nicht tauschen. Ich bin froh, dass mein Vater nicht so ein kalter, machtgieriger Herrscher wie dieser Denethor ist. Er behandelt seine Söhne wie sein Eigentum. Ich sehe, wie schwer die Bürde, irgendwann Herrscher von Gondor zu sein, auf Boromir lastet. Und der arme Faramir gilt seinem Vater als Zweitgeborener weniger wie der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln."

Gwen verschlug es erst einmal die Sprache, als diese Worte des Prinzen hörte. Aber sie musste ihm recht geben.

„Ich war auch sehr schockiert, wie dieser Truchseß mit Euch, mein Herr, umgesprungen ist", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich denke, seine Söhne sind ganz anders als er. Sie sind anständige, nette, junge Männer."

„Besonders Boromir scheint einen Eindruck auf Euch gemacht zu haben", meinte Théodred grinsend.

Gwen errötete und blickte zu Boden. Sie war froh, dass jetzt Falborn, der offensichtlich kein Wort ihrer Konversation verstanden hatte, eine Tür auf der rechten Seite des Ganges öffnete. Schnell huschte sie hinein.


	3. Das Festmahl

**Leonel**: Vielen Dank, dass du mich auch bei dieser Geschichte so treu begleitest. Im nächsten Kapitel kommen sich Boromir und Gwen etwas näher...

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Das Festmahl

Später gab es ein üppiges Festmahl und die Gäste aus Rohan staunten, was so alles an Denethors Tafel aufgetragen wurde. Es gab verschiedene Fleischsorten, darunter Wild und Geflügel, und sogar noch Fisch. Als Beilagen konntet man Kartoffeln, Gemüse, Salat, Weiß- und Schwarzbrot auswählen. In Rohan gab es so einen Luxus nicht, auch nicht an Festen . Der Truchseß war an diesem Abend ungewohnt guter Laune, was sogar seine Söhne irgendwie zu irritieren schien.

„Ich habe alle Pferde gekauft, die Herr Werhold dabeihatte", erzählte Denethor zufrieden grinsend und ließ sich seinen Weinkelch von neuem füllen. „Es waren durchwegs edle, starke Tiere. Sogar für euch beide haben ich zwei wunderschöne Hengste gekauft."

Faramir ließ vor Schreck fast seine Gabel fallen. Sein Vater hatte ihm ein neues Pferd gekauft?

Seit einigen Monaten lahmte sein Pferd, doch er hatte sich bisher nicht getraut, seinen Vater um ein neues Pferd zu bitten.

Auch Boromir machte ein ziemlich erstauntes Gesicht.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Denethor fast fröhlich. „Freut ihr euch denn nicht?"

„Das ist wunderbar, Vater", sagte Faramir schließlich leise. „Asfaloth lahmt nämlich seit einiger Zeit. Da kommt mir ein neues Pferd sehr gelegen. Ich danke dir, Vater."

„Dann ist ja jetzt alles in bester Ordnung", meinte Denethor und lud sich geschäftig Weintrauben auf den Teller.

Er wandte sich jetzt an die drei Rohirrim.

„Ihr werdet doch bleiben bis zum Turnier nächste Woche?"

„Natürlich gerne", erwiderte Prinz Théodred erfreut. „Was ist das genau für ein Turnier?"

„Es sind Schauwettkämpfe, die jedes Jahr ein Mal stattfinden", erklärte der Truchseß geduldig. „Es sind hauptsächlich Wettkämpfe, die zu Pferd ausgetragen werden wie das Ringstechen, das Lanzenreiten und die Sauhatz. Der einzige Wettbewerb, der nicht zu Pferde ausgetragen wird, ist das Bogenschießen."

Er blickte dabei Faramir an.

„Ich hoffe, du gewinnst auch diesmal wieder. Als mein Sohn und Hauptmann der Waldläufer bist du dazu verpflichtet."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", erwiderte der junge Mann höflich.

Gwen öffnete empört ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Doch ihr Vater, der ihr gegenüber saß, warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, und sie blieb ruhig.

Das gibt es doch nicht, dachte sie entsetzt. Er kann doch nicht voraussetzen, dass Faramir diesen Wettbewerb gewinnt. Es kann doch immer mal was schief gehen.

„Ich freue mich schon auf das Turnier", meinte Théodred lächelnd. „Ich würde gerne am Lanzenreiten teilnehmen, wenn das erlaubt ist."

„Wie Ihr wollt", erwiderte Denethor freundlich.

„Gut, dann können wir ja ab morgen zusammen üben", rief Boromir dem Prinzen erfreut zu.

§

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Gwen und verspürte einen großen Durst. Das gebratene Fleisch war sehr scharf gewürzt gewesen. Seufzend legte sie ihren Mantel um und verließ das Gemach. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich in den Wirrwarr der Gänge irgendwie zurechtfand. Vielleicht war auch noch irgendein Bediensteter unterwegs, den sie zur Not fragen konnte. Doch sie verirrte sich fürchterlich und landete schließlich in dem Flügel, in welchem die Truchseß-Familie hauste. Sie sah, dass ein schwaches Licht hinter einer offen stehenden Tür. Dann hörte sie gedämpfte Stimmen. Vorsichtig trat sie näher: vielleicht konnte man ihr hier weiterhelfen. Plötzlich erkannte sie die Stimmen: es waren Boromir und Faramir. Eigentlich hatte Gwen nicht vor zu lauschen, aber das Gespräch berührte sie. Boromir tröstete seinen jüngeren Bruder, der Angst hatte, im Turnier zu versagen.

„Wenn ich versage, wird mich Vater sofort wieder nach Henneth Annûn zurückschicken, ohne dass ich das Ende der Wettkämpfe miterleben darf und das Fest", sagte Faramir den Tränen nahe.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er das tut", sagte Boromir aufmunternd. „Sonst weigere ich mich, am Lanzenreiten und Ringstechen teilzunehmen. Aber du wirst sehen: du gewinnst wieder, wie alle Jahre."

„Danke, Boromir", seufzte Faramir ein wenig getröstet. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne täte."

Boromir tätschelte seine Schulter und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Gwen huschte jetzt schnell weiter. Sie war beeindruckt, wie liebevoll Boromir seinen Bruder behandelte.

Er ist wirklich ein beachtlicher Mann, dachte sie, vor sich hinlächelnd.

Dann erreichte sie das Ende des Korridors: hier ging es nicht weiter. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen. Wo ging es denn jetzt zur Küche?

„Guten Abend, Herrin!" rief plötzlich jemand fröhlich hinter ihr. Es war Boromir.

„So spät noch unterwegs?"

„Ich habe mich verlaufen", gestand Gwen und wurde rot. „Ich wollte eigentlich zur Küche und um ein Getränk bitten."

Boromir lachte herzlich auf.

„Hier seid Ihr leider total verkehrt. Ihr seid im Südflügel gelandet, wo wir wohnen. Wartet, ich bringe Euch zur Küche."

Er bot ihr seinen starken Arm an und sie hängte freudig ein.

„Wenn das Turnier vorbei ist, werden mein Vater und Prinz Théodred abreisen und ich werde dann zu meiner Tante in den fünften Festungsring ziehen", erklärte Gwen unterwegs.

„Ihr könnt auch gerne hier in der Zitadelle wohnen bleiben", meinte Boromir wohlwollend.

„Ich möchte Euch nicht länger als nötig zur Last fallen", sagte Gwen bescheiden. „Euer Vater wäre sicherlich auch nicht erfreut darüber."

„Ja, leider", seufzte Boromir bedrückt. „Er ist ein edler und gerechter Herrscher, doch leider nicht ohne menschliche Schwächen."

Gwen schwieg dazu: natürlich erwähnte der junge Mann nicht, wie schlecht sein Vater Faramir behandelte. Das durfte er als Sohn einfach nicht sagen, und schon gar nicht ihr, einer Fremden.

§

In den nächsten Tagen trainierten die Männer eifrig für das Turnier. Unten, vor der Stadt gab es eine große Wiese, auf der dann auch das Turnier ausgetragen wurde. Gwen ritt jeden Tag hinab zur Festwiese und sah dabei interessiert zu. Sie hatte vor allem Augen für Boromir, der am verbissensten von allen Rittern übte. Er hörte nicht eher auf, bis er jedes Mal beim ersten Versuch alle Strohringe auf seine Lanze aufspießen konnte. Faramir sah im ebenfalls dabei begeistert zu und feuerte ihn fleißig an.

Gwen trat zu ihm:

„Ihr nehmt nicht am Ringstechen teil, Herr Faramir?"

„Nein", erwiderte Faramir lächelnd. „Ich nehme nicht an den gleichen Wettbewerben wie mein Bruder teil. Das möchte unser Vater nicht. Mir genügt es, wenn ich beim Bogenschießen und bei der Sauhatz mitmachen darf."

Boromir kam grinsend auf die Beiden zugeritten. Er glitt von seinem Pferd und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und fegte die feuchten, blonden Strähnen beseite.

„Na, wie war ich?" fragte er Faramir überflüssigerweise.

Dieser grinste nur.

„Wie immer, der Beste von allen."

Jetzt lächelte Boromir Gwen an.

„Und was meint Ihr, Herrin aus der Riddermark?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr gewinnen werdet, Herr Boromir", sagte Gwen begeistert und lächelte Boromir ebenfalls an.

Faramir schmunzelte und beschloß, die Beiden alleine zu lassen.

„Ich gehe mal zu meinem neuen Pferd", sagte er zu ihnen.

Boromir sah Faramir bedauernd nach. Er wusste jetzt nicht, was er mit Gwen sprechen sollte. Er hatte noch nie einer Dame so richtig den Hof gemacht. Faramir war da etwas geübter. Er wusste genau, was junge Frauen hören wollten. Er war eben weitaus romantischer veranlagt als der ungestüme Recke Boromir.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mit mir heute abend im Garten spazieren geht", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor und errötete ein wenig dabei.

Gwen blickte ihn belustigt an. Ihr gefiel dieses etwas tollpatschige Werben.

„Gerne, Herr Boromir", sagte sie schließlich.

Dieser atmete sichtlich auf und grinste breit.

§

Es war ein lauer Abend in Minas Tirith, als Boromir und Gwen den Garten betraten, der hinter der Zitadelle lag.

„Es ist gar nicht kühl, obwohl die Sonne schon untergegangen ist", meinte Gwen erstaunt.

„In Rohan ist es abends bedeutend frischer, nehme ich an", erwiderte Boromir lächelnd.

Gwen fuhr mit der Hand durch die Blätter eines Apfelbaumes.

„Hier sind die Äpfel bald reif, doch in Rohan wird es noch lange dauern", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort.

„Gefällt es Euch hier in Gondor?" fragte Boromir leise und ergriff vorsichtig ihre Hand.

„Zuerst dachte ich, es würde mir niemals hier gefallen, aber jetzt fühle ich mich ganz wohl", sagte sie zu ihm und sah ihn zärtlich an.

Die beiden jungen Leute setzten sich auf eine Bank. Boromir rückte vorsichtig näher an sie heran. Er merkte, wie sie seine Nähe genoß. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand in die Seine und Gwen wagte es, den Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. So saßen lange nebeneinander, bis die Sterne hervortraten und es deutlich kühler wurde.


	4. Das Turnier

**Leonel** : Vielen Dank für deine fachliche Beratung über das Verhalten von Pferden im nächsten Kapitel! Das hat mir enorm weitergeholfen und so wird das, was sich im nächsten Kapitel ereignet, ziemlich realitätsnah sein.

**Meleth**: Tja, bisher ist Boromir irgendwie immer zu kurz gekommen in Sachen Frauen. Im Buch/Film wird er ja nicht gerade als großer Romantiker und Frauenversteher dargestellt. Aber ich denke, dass Boromir auch irgendwann mal verliebt war.

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Das Turnier

In den nächsten Tagen trafen immer immer mehr Gäste und Schaulustige aus den Ländereien Gondors ein. Auch Fürst Imrahil von Dol Amroth kam mit seiner Familie in der Hauptstadt an. Als enge Verwandte der Truchsessfamilie durften Imrahil und seine Angehörigen in der Zitadelle wohnen. Freudig begrüßten Faramir und Boromir ihren Onkel, ihre Vettern und ihre Base. Nur Denethor blieb distanziert. Die Begrüßung zwischen ihm und Imrahil fiel eisig aus. Gwen bekam das natürlich auch mit und empörte sich im Stillen einmal wieder über das Verhalten des Truchsessen. Imrahil war ihr sofort sympathisch. Seine grauen Augen blickten stets freundlich drein. Obwohl er schon weit über fünfzig war, wirkte er weitaus jünger. Sein Haar war noch rabenschwarz und sein edel geschnittenes Gesicht fast faltenlos. Gwen wusste von Boromir, dass Imrahil elbische Vorfahren hatte. Sie schmunzelte leicht: Boromir schien von diesem Elbenblut nicht viel mitbekommen zu haben. Nein, er wirkte so ganz und gar nicht elbisch. Eher wirkte Faramir mit seiner ruhigen, nachdenklichen Art elbenhaft.

Bei den Mahlzeiten wurde Denethors Tafel von Tag zu Tag voller: schon bald gesellte sich der Bürgermeister von Pelargir dazu, Ritter Dervorin aus dem Ringló-Tal, Ritter Duinhir und seine Söhne aus dem Hochland Morthond, Fürst Golasgil von Anfalas und Hirluin, der Schöne aus den Grünen Bergen von Pinnath Gelin.

Besonders Faramir blühte in der wachsenden Gesellschaft von Edelleuten aus dem ganzen Reich sichtlich auf. Endlich einmal war auch seine Meinung gefragt und er spürte die Achtung der Rittersleute vor seinem enormen Wissen.

Boromir hatte in diesen Tagen kaum Zeit für Gwen: er musste seine Pflichten als Gastgeber wahren. Nur abends gelang es ihm ab und zu mal eine Stunde zu stehlen, um sich heimlich mit Gwen im Garten zu treffen.

„Wenn ich das Turnier gewinne, dann erwähle ich dich zu meiner Schönheitskönigin", erklärte der junge Mann leidenschaftlich.

Gwen senkte errötend den Kopf.

„Aber ich bin nicht mal eine Edeldame", meinte sie verlegen. „Die edlen Maiden Gondors werden wütend sein."

„Du bist eine edle Dame aus Rohan", sagte Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Dein Vater ist schließlich ein Ritter. Was die Maiden Gondors denken, sollte uns beiden gleich sein."

Da lächelte Gwen und sah ihn liebevoll an. Boromir konnte nun nicht länger widerstehen und er gab Gwen einen ersten Kuss, der noch recht zaghaft war. Doch dann rückte Gwen etwas näher an ihn heran und sie küssten sich richtig leidenschaftlich.

§

Am Tag vor dem Turnier begutachtete Denethor seine Söhne. Er wusste, dass er sich auf Boromir verlassen konnte, deswegen richtete er sein Augenmerk hauptsächlich auf Faramir. Dieser trainierte heute, am letzten Tag, für die Sauhatz.

„Warum nimmst du dein altes Pferd, Faramir?" fragte der Truchseß ungehalten. „Wozu habe ich dir den edlen, jungen Hengst aus Rohan gekauft?"

„Gildan ist mir noch ein wenig zu temperamentvoll", gestand Faramir verlegen. „Ich bin bis jetzt nur einmal mit ihm im Hof herumgeritten. Und das war im Schritt."

„Ich möchte, dass du morgen Gildan reitest", rief Denethor erbost. „Was sollen unsere Gäste aus Rohan denken, wenn du auf diesem Klepper zum Turnier antrittst?"

„Gut, dann werde ich Gildan reiten", sagte der junge Mann schließlich schweren Herzens.

Er ließ Fenyafot, den betagten Hengst, zurück zu den Ställen bringen und Gildan, den jungen Schimmel aus Rohan, holen.

Denethor hatte inzwischen wieder den Turnierplatz verlassen. Er wollte sich mit Fürst Imrahil und den anderen Edelleuten aus seinem Reich zu einem Imbiß im vierten Festungsring treffen.

Ein Stalljunge kam auf Gildan herangesprengt. Milu, der Junge, konnte gut mit Pferden umgehen und hatte Faramir schon manch guten Ratschlag gegeben.

„Gildan ist heute sehr nervös wegen des ganzen Trubels", sagte er warnend zu dem jungen Heermeister. „Gebt acht, dass er Euch nicht abwirft."

Faramir wollte seine Unsicherheit überspielen, indem er forsch auf das Pferd zuging. Er machte den Fehler, dass er dabei dem Hengst direkt in die Augen sah. Der Schimmel warf seinen Kopf hoch und schreckte zurück. Schnell ging Milu auf Gildan zu und beruhigte ihn. Er hielt den Hengst solange an den Zügeln fest, bis Faramir aufgestiegen war. Dann gab Milu ihm die Lanze in die Hand. Faramir ritt vorsichtig los. Es war nicht einfach für ihn, das Pferd mit einer Hand zu lenken. Er ritt den Turnierplatz entlang zu dem mit Stroh ausgestopften Sack, der zu Übungszwecken diente. Nach drei Versuchen gelang es Faramir den Sack richtig mit der Lanze zu treffen. Erleichtert lenkte er Gildan wieder zu Milu zurück, der ihn beobachtet hatte.

„Es ist doch ganz gut gegangen", bemerkte Faramir lächelnd und er klopfte Gildans Hals.

„Ihr solltet heute noch mehr Zeit mit Gildan verbringen, damit morgen alles gut geht", mahnte Milu. „Das Pferd kennt Euch noch nicht gut genug, Herr."

Faramir stieg seufzend ab.

„Ich habe leider keine Zeit", sagte er bedauernd. „Ich muß mich heute noch im Bogenschießen üben und noch einige Pflichten wegen der Feierlichkeiten wahrnehmen. Es wird schon gut gehen."

Milu schwieg. Es stand ihm nicht zu, den Sohn des Truchsessen noch mehr zu mahnen.

§

Am nächsten Vormittag war es soweit: ganz Minas Tirith strömte hinunter zum Turnierplatz, wo mehrere Tribünen errichtet waren. Das Wetter spielte auch mit: es war ein herrlicher, sonniger Tag. Um den Turnierplatz herum waren viele Zelte und Stände aufgebaut: es gab Gaukler, Minnesänger und andere Spielleute, Feuerschlucker, fahrende Händler, die allerlei Tand verkauften und auch Falkner, die ihre edlen Vögel ausstellten.

Staunend besah sich Gwen zusammen mit ihrem Vater die vielen Stände. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. In Rohan gab es solche Attraktionen nicht.

Auch aus den umliegenden Dörfern und Städten waren die Leute zum Zuschauen gekommen, soweit sie es sich leisten konnten. Als ein Trommelwirbel und die Fanfare von Trompeten ertönte, strömten die Leute auf die Zuschauertribünen. Denethor hatte natürlich den besten Platz auf der Ehrentribüne. Um ihn herum saßen die ganzen Edelleute von Gondor. Unter einem weiteren Trommelwirbel zogen nun die Turnierteilnehmer auf den großen Platz ein. Ihnen voraus lief eine Hexe, die einen Besen schwenkte. Boromir war der Erste, der in seiner silbernen Rüstung in die Arena ritt. Das Volk Gondors jubelte ihm zu und Gwens Herz begann heftig zu schlagen. Denethor strahlte vor Stolz von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Das ist Gondors Bester", sagte er vor sich hin.

Auch Prinz Theodred befand sich unter den Reitern. Als die Reiter in der Arena standen, rückten die Bogenschützen ein. An ihrer Spitze marschierte Faramir, der seine Waldläufer-Lederrüstung trug. Auch ihm jubelte das Volk begeistert zu. Denethor war natürlich stolz, dass auch sein Zweitgeborener so beliebt beim Volk war und er strahlte erneut.

Mit dem Bogenschützen-Wettbewerb begann das Turnier. Viele gute Bogenschützen aus ganz Gondor zeigten ihr Können an der Zielscheibe. Aber niemanden gelang es, drei Pfeile hintereinander in das aufgemalte Herz zu schießen. Doch Faramir gelang es. Und unter dem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel der Menschen wurde der junge Heermeister zum Sieger des Wettbewerbes gekürt. Denethor klatschte begeistert Beifall und nickte Faramir wohlwollend zu. Nichts anderes hatte er von seinem jüngsten Sohn erwartet. Doch Faramir gelang nur ein verzerrtes Lächeln. Ihm stand ja noch die Sauhatz bevor und er hatte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Doch zunächst fanden andere Wettbewerbe statt: das Tjosten, an dem Keiner der beiden Brüder teilnahm, und das der junge Elphir von Dol Amroth gewann.

Dann kam das Ringstechen an die Reihe. Boromir war jetzt in seinem Element. Ihm gelang es , die meisten Strohringe auf seine Lanze heben. Er hatte elf Ringe auf seiner Lanze, die Anderen hatten höchsten fünf Ringe erbeutet. Der Beifall kannte keine Grenzen. Denethor erhob sich und klatschte, bis ihm die Hände wehtaten.

„Wenn Boromir jetzt noch das Lanzenstechen gewinnt, ist er der Turniersieger", sagte der Truchseß zu Herrn Werhold und seiner Tochter.

„Aber wenn Faramir die Sauhatz gewinnen sollte, dann hat er ja auch zwei Wettbewerbe gewonnen?" wunderte sich der Rohan-Ritter laut.

„Das Bogenschießen gilt nicht soviel wie ein Wettbewerb zu Pferd", erklärte Denethor lächelnd.

Gwen fand das irgendwie ungerecht, aber sie schwieg dazu.

Nun traten die Ritter zur Sauhatz an. Während Boromir jetzt Pause hatte, musste Faramir wieder ran. Zu allem Unglück war Milu heute krank. Er lag mit hohem Fieber in seinen Bett im sechsten Festungsring. Das machte Faramir doppelt nervös. Ein anderer Junge brachte Gildan.

„Nun komm schon", murmelte Faramir dem Schimmel zu, der auch nervös wirkte.

Der junge Mann trug jetzt eine schwere Rüstung, die ihm beim Reiten eher hinderlich als nützlich sein würde. Mit Mühe stieg er auf Gildan hinauf. Der Schimmel tänzelte unruhig. Ein Knappe gab Faramir die Lanze in die Hand. Dann musste er in die Arena reiten.

Gildan war zwar ein ausgebildetes Pferd, doch diese riesige Menschenansammlung ließ ihn noch unruhiger werden. Faramir konnte ihn kaum halten. Und er war froh, als das Signal zum Losreiten gegeben wurde. Der junge Heermeister wollte das Schwein, das es zu erlegen galt, als Erster erreichen, doch Gildan war nicht schnell genug. Faramir drückte ihm die Beine in die Seite und zerrte am Zügel. Der irritierte Hengst blieb stehen, stieg hoch und versuchte Faramir abzuwerfen.

Denethor sprang empört von seinem Sitz auf: sein Zweitgeborener war auf dem besten Wege, ihm Schande zu bereiten. Ein besorgtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zuschauer. Doch noch saß Faramir im Sattel. Als die Vorderbeine des Pferdes wieder den Boden berührten, drückte er ihm heftig seine Absätze an den Leib. Das ließ den Hengst nach vorne schnellen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, Gildan in Richtung des Schweines zu lenken, das wildgeworden in der Arena umhersprang. Auch die anderen Ritter hatten ihre liebe Not, das Tier zu erlegen. Als Faramir erneut die Zügel straff anzog, ging Gildan entgültig durch. Das Pferd nahm die Gebissstange des Zaumes zwischen die Zähne und fing jetzt heftig zu bocken an. Der junge Mann merkte, dass er jeden Moment vom Pferd stürzen konnte und warf die Lanze weg, doch es war zu spät. Er konnte sich nicht länger halten und fiel von Gildan. Ein anderer Reiter konnte sein Pferd nicht mehr rechtzeitig durchparieren und so sprang es über den am Boden liegenden Faramir hinweg. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei ging durch die Menge.

Boromir wollte gerade in die Arena rennen, als er sah, dass sich Faramir wieder aufrappelte. Beschämt humpelte der junge Mann aus der Arena. Inzwischen hatte Ritter Dervorin aus dem Ringló-Tal die Sau erlegt und somit den Wettbewerb gewonnen. Faramir ließ sich schweratmend vor seinem Zelt nieder und nahm den Helm ab.

„Ich habe versagt!" rief er Boromir verzweifelt zu. „Jetzt wird Vater mich zur Strafe wegschicken, damit ich am Fest nicht mehr teilnehmen kann."

„Du hattest keine Schuld", sagte Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Es war dieser bockende Rohan-Hengst, der offensichtlich keine Turniere gewohnt ist. Warum hast du ihn überhaupt genommen?"

„Ich wollte ja gar nicht", meinte Faramir bedrückt. „Vater hat es befohlen."

„Dann ist es seine Schuld", erwiderte sein Bruder ungehalten. „Vater hat anscheinend weniger Ahnung von Pferden, als ich dachte."

Ein Trompetenstoß kündigte den letzten Wettbewerb an und somit den Höhepunkt des Turniers: das Lanzenstechen. Boromir machte sich bereit und setzte den Helm auf. Faramir schlich zur Arena zurück, um seinem Bruder zuzusehen. Ein Knappe hatte inzwischen Gildan eingefangen und brachte ihn zu den Stallungen.

Das Lanzenstechen begann: die ersten beiden Ritter traten gegeneinander an. Prinz Theodred und Elphir von Dol Amroth. Dem Rohir gelang es, den Fürstensohn aus dem Sattel zu heben. Fürst Imrahil sprang besorgt von seinem Sitz auf. Doch seinem Sohn war zum Glück nichts geschehen. Elphir rappelte sich auf und verließ wehmütig winkend den Turnierplatz. Einige weitere Paarungen folgten. Als letztes trat Boromir gegen Ritter Duinhir aus Morthond an. Duinhir war mit zweiundfünfzig Jahren der älteste Teilnehmer. Doch er war einer stärksten Männer Gondors. Kein einfacher Gegner für den Sohn des Truchsessen. Mit einem Aufschrei ritt Boromir auf Duinhir los, die Lanze auf die Brust des Ritters gerichtet. Und der junge Mann traf den älteren Ritter. Doch Duinhir wankte nur kurz und blieb im Sattel sitzen. Boromir wendete sein Pferd am Ende der Barriere. Und erneut ritt er auf Duinhir los, doch diesmal griff der Ritter auch an. Zum Glück verfehlte er Boromir, der geschickt auswich. Duinhir bekam durch das Übergewicht und fiel vom Pferd. Somit hatte Boromir gewonnen.

Die Freude der Zuschauer kannte keine Grenzen mehr. Denethor als Veranstalter des Turniers erhob sich und erklärte seinen ältesten Sohn feierlich zum Sieger. Er hängte einen Blumenkranz über Boromirs Lanze.

Nach alter Sitte durfte dieser jetzt seine Schönheitskönigin erwählen. Bisher hatte Boromir immer jedes Jahr seine Base Lothiriel von Dol Amroth erwählt. Doch diesmal bekam Gwen den Blumenkranz. Denethor sah etwas überrascht drein. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Gwen setzte sich den Kranz auf das blonde Haupt. Beim Fest würde sie offiziell Boromirs Tischdame sein und mit ihm den Abend verbringen dürfen. Lothiriel schmollte.


	5. Die Feier

**Liebe Leonel** : vielen Dank fürs Reviewen erstmal. Mir hat es auch Spaß gemacht, dass Turnier-Kapitel zu schreiben.

Tja, Denethor würde natürlich nie die Schuld bei sich suchen...

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 5: Die Feier

Das Turnier war vorbei und die Zuschauer verließen gutgelaunt die Tribünen, um im nahegelegenen Zeltdorf Zerstreuung zu suchen. Denethor jedoch hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als Faramir wutentbrannt in den Zelten der Turnierteilnehmer aufzusuchen. Faramir lag bäuchlings auf einer Liege und ließ sich gerade von einem Knappen den schmerzenden Rücken massieren.

„So, da steckst du also!" knurrte der Truchseß wütend.

Faramir setzte sich erschrocken auf und schickte den Knappen aus dem Zelt.

„Wie konntest du mich nur so blamieren? Ich habe noch nie so einen schlechten Reiter wie dich gesehen!" bellte Denethor seinen Sohn an.

„Es war das Pferd", sage Faramir leise und senkte den Blick. „Ich kam damit nicht zurecht."

„Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe!" schrie sein Vater außer sich.

Er hob die Hand, um Faramir zu schlagen. Doch in diesem Augenblick kam Boromir ins Zelt.

„Vater!"

Denethor ließ ab von seinem jüngsten Sohn und drehte sich wutschnaubend um.

„Ich möchte, dass du Faramir in Ruhe lässt, sonst kannst du dein Fest heute abend ohne mich feiern", sagte der junge Mann mutig und sah dabei seinem Vater fest in die Augen.

„Du wagst es...", grollte der Truchseß, doch dann hielt er plötzlich inne, winkte ab und verließ das Zelt.

Faramir schloß kurz die Augen und atmete auf.

„Danke, Bruderherz! Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

„Nun, dann hättest du jetzt eine blutige Nase und befändest dich auf dem Weg nach Henneth Annûn", meinte Boromir mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Faramir musste jetzt auch lächeln.

§

Als es Abend wurde, begann das große Fest. Es fand unten am Turnierplatz statt. Es waren unzählige Bänke und Tische aufgebaut worden. Unmengen an Köstlichkeiten wurden aufgetragen und jedermann durfte umsonst davon essen. Wie jedes Jahr zeigte sich der Truchseß am Turnierfest nobel und spendierte alle Speisen und Getränke. Die drei Rohirrim gerieten mal wieder ins Staunen.

„In Rohan wäre das undenkbar", sagte Gwen leise zu Boromir. „König Théoden ist kein reicher Mann. Nie und nimmer könnte er das Volk aus seiner Speisekammer verköstigen. Euer Vater muß unermesslich reich sein."

„Arm ist mein Vater wahrlich nicht", meinte Boromir nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck Wein aus seinem Kelch. „Aber manchmal befürchte ich, dass er zu viele Steuern von den Bürgern verlangt."

„Was sind Steuern?" fragte Gwen erstaunt.

Der junge Gondorianer war jetzt ein wenig am Ende seiner Weisheit.

„Faramir, kannst du vielleicht Gwen mal erklären, was Steuern sind?"

Sein jüngerer Bruder grinste und wandte sich kurz von Lothiriel, die an diesem Abend seine Tischdame war, ab.

Nachdem Faramir der jungen Rohira ausführlich erklärt hatte, was Steuern waren, schüttelte diese nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich finde, Euer Vater hat nicht das Recht, diese Abgaben von seinem Volk zu verlangen. Die Leute müssen hart arbeiten, um ihr tägliches Brot zu verdienen."

„Dafür trägt unser Vater die Verantwortung für die Sicherheit des Volkes", widersprach Faramir leidenschaftlich. „Von den Steuern wird zum Beispiel das Heer finanziert. Und das Heer wiederum beschützt das Volk vor Feinden."

„Wie ist das dann in Rohan?" fragte Gwen erstaunt ihren Vater.

Ritter Werhold hatte nicht zugehört und blickte seine Tochter etwas verwirrt an. Rasch erzählte ihm Faramir von dem Thema.

„Das sind keine Gespräche für Frauen", wies der Edelmann den jungen Gondorianer zurecht. „Eine Frau sollte sich nicht den Kopf über das Heerwesen und über Steuern zerbrechen."

„Vater, du musst mich tadeln", warf Gwen jetzt ein. „Ich habe mit dem Gespräch angefangen. Warum gibt es in Rohan keine Steuern?"

„Es gibt schon so etwas Ähnliches wie Steuern", mischte sich Prinz Theodred ein. „Aber mir ist das heute abend zu kompliziert zum Erklären."

Zum Glück begannen in diesem Moment die Spielleute mit ihren Flöten, Trommeln und Bratschen zu spielen, und die jungen Männer forderten ihre Tischdamen zum Tanz auf. Faramir geleitete seine Base Lothiriel auf die Wiese, die heute abend als Tanzboden diente. Boromir holte tief Luft und forderte Gwen zum Tanz auf.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen erwies sich Boromir als geschickter Tänzer.

„Du kannst sehr gut tanzen, mein Lieber", meinte sie schmunzelnd zu ihm.

„Tanzunterricht gehörte zu meinen Studien", erzählte dieser breit grinsend.

Trotzdem war es ihm ganz recht, als ihn einige Tanzrunden später sein Bruder ablöste und mit Gwen tanzte.

Denethor beobachtete stirnrunzelnd, wie sich seine Söhne mit der jungen Frau aus Rohan abgaben. Boromirs verliebter Blick bereitete ihm Sorgen. Natürlich war sein ältester Sohn längst im heiratsfähigen Alter, doch bisher hatte sich Boromir nie ernsthaft für eine Frau interessiert.

Der junge Mann war Gondors wichtigster Heerführer und bester Krieger. Eine Ehefrau würde Boromirs Aufmerksamkeit vom Kriegsgeschehen ablenken. Er würde dann womöglich nicht mehr so waghalsig kämpfen und nicht immer zur Verfügung stehen.

Denethor verzog widerwillig das Gesicht: diese Halbwilde aus Rohan war außerdem keine würdige Partie für den künftigen Truchseß von Gondor. Sie war keine Prinzessin, sondern nur die Tochter eines Edelmannes. Und ein Rohan-Edelmann galt in Gondor nicht viel.

Am späteren Abend beschloß Boromir, mit Gwen ein ruhigeres Plätzchen aufzusuchen. Doch sein Vater machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er stellte sich den Beiden in den Weg.

„Boromir, ich habe mit dir zu reden", sagte er streng.

Gwen und der junge Mann blickten sich enttäuscht an.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder", sagte Boromir zärtlich zu Gwen und drückte ihre Hand.

Die junge Frau nickte und verabschiedete sich höflich von Denethor. Der Truchseß sah ihr mit finsterem Blick hinterher.

„Was gibt es denn heute, an diesem Festabend, so wichtiges zu bereden?" meinte Boromir etwas ungehalten. „Schließlich gilt diese Feier hauptsächlich mir, dem Sieger."

Denethor lächelte schief.

„Das macht mich auch stolz, mein Lieber. Allerdings ist mir heute abend so einiges missfallen: ich habe beobachtet, wie leidenschaftlich du dieser Rohan-Dame den Hof machst."

Boromir verschränkte die Arme und sah seinen Vater finster an:

„Und, ist das vielleicht verboten? Ich mag Gwen sehr."

„Ich möchte, dass du damit aufhörst", erklärte Denethor erzürnt. „Es wird die Zeit kommen, in welcher du dir eine Frau nehmen und mit ihr Kinder haben kannst. Doch jetzt steht ein großer Krieg mit Mordor bevor. Ich möchte, dass du all deine Kraft und Energie auf diesen Krieg richtest. Für Gondor!"

„Gondor!" stieß Boromir kopfschüttelnd hervor. „Du denkst immer nur an Gondor. Es gibt auch noch etwas anderes im Leben eines Mannes als die Kriegsführung. Warum gönnst du mir Gwen nicht?"

„Ich weiß selbst, wie schön die Liebe ist", erwiderte Denethor fast ein wenig lächelnd. „Aber du musst an deine Pflichten denken, Sohn. Du wirst bald zusammen mit deinem Bruder nach Pelargir aufbrechen. Die Stadt erwartet einen Angriff von Haradrim."

Boromir zeigte sich wenig begeistert von dem Plan seines Vaters, ihn nach Pelargir zu schicken. Viel lieber wäre er jetzt in Minas Tirith bei Gwen geblieben.

Denethor wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann plötzlich wieder um:

„Und noch etwas: eine halbwilde Rohan-Frau ist für einen Truchsessen aus dem Hause Húrin unwürdig. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt."

Boromir sah seinem Vater verärgert nach. Wieder einmal hatte Denethor ihm einen schönen Abend verdorben. Mit hängendem Kopf kehrte der junge Mann zum Festplatz zurück. Faramir saß gutgelaunt bei den Verwandten aus Dol Amroth. Als er seinen bedrückten Bruder erblickte, entschuldigte er sich bei Fürst Imrahil und lief zu Boromir hin.

„Was ist los, Bruder?" fragte er besorgt.

Boromir winkte beschwichtigend ab.

„Nichts weiter. Vater will uns nach Pelargir schicken."

Faramir sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Aber doch nicht schon morgen, oder?"

„Nein", erwiderte Boromir gereizt. „Jedoch schon in Kürze."

„Dich bedrückt noch etwas anderes", stellte Faramir ernst fest. „Ich kenne dich zu gut: irgendetwas liegt dir noch auf dem Herzen."

Boromir setzte sich seufzend auf eine Bank.

„Vater ist dagegen, dass ich Gwen den Hof mache", murmelte er traurig und fuhr sich über den blonden Kinnbart. „Weil ich ich mich auf den Krieg konzentrieren soll und weil sie aus Rohan stammt."

Faramir schüttelte fassungslos langsam den Kopf.

„Wie kann er nur? Er müßte doch Verständnis für dich haben. Unser Großvater war bestimmt nicht dagegen, als Vater damals Mutter den Hof machte."

„Damals war die Gefahr aus Mordor noch nicht so schlimm", erwiderte Boromir.

„Ich lernte Gwen wohl zur falschen Zeit kennen", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

„Es gibt immer einen Weg, wenn man sich liebt", erklärte Faramir leidenschaftlich. „Du wirst es sehen."

Boromir lächelte gequält und erhob sich wieder.

„Ich bin müde, kleiner Bruder. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen."


	6. Aufbruch

**Lady** : Ja, Denethor hackt in dieser Story öfters als gewohnt auf Boromir herum. Er hat Angst, sein Lieblingssohn könnte bald andere Interessen als Kriegsführung haben.

**Leonel**: Das nächste Kapitel wirst du noch viel mehr lieben. Da gibt es schöne, feine Liebesszene (im Rahmen von PG-13, versteht sich ;-) ).

§§§§§§

Kapitel 6 : Aufbruch

Am nächsten Morgen kehrte in Minas Tirith allmählich wieder der Alltag ein: die fahrenden Händler bauten ihre Stände ab und der Festplatz verwandelte sich wieder in eine normale Wiese. Auch die Gäste Denethors machten sich bereit für die Heimreise.

In der Zitadelle fand noch einmal eine große Ratsversammlung der Heerführer Gondors statt, bevor Abschied genommen wurde. Prinz Theodred und Herr Werhold nahmen als Zuhörer daran teil. Es ging dabei um die bedrohte Hafenstadt Pelargir. In der großen Halle hatte man Bänke aufgestellt, wo sich alle hochgestellten Persönlichkeiten Gondors versammelten. Es ging darum, wer alles am Feldzug teilnehmen sollte.

Der Truchseß forderte, dass alle drei Söhne Imrahils nach Pelargir mitreiten sollten. Doch der Fürst wehrte sich entschieden dagegen : Dol Amroth wurde ständig von Korsaren überfallen und deswegen konnte Imrahil eigentlich keinen seiner drei Söhne entbehren.

Vor der Ratsversammlung in der Zitadelle geriet der Truchseß in Rage:

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Fürst Imrahil?"

Das Wort „Fürst" betonte er höhnisch. Imrahil versuchte möglichst gelassen zu bleiben. In seinen grauen Augen war keine Gefühlsregung zu sehen. Faramir und Boromir, die bei den anderen Hauptmännern saßen, hatten entsetzt den Atem angehalten. Ihr Vater hatte sich wieder einmal vergessen: er war dabei, seinen Schwager, den Fürsten von Dol Amroth, vor aller Öffentlichkeit bloßzustellen.

„Du weißt, Denethor, dass die Bucht von Belfalas ständig von den Korsaren frequentiert wird", erwiderte Imrahil ruhig. „Dol Amroth wird fallen, wenn alle drei Heerführer mit ihren Schwanenrittern nach Pelargir ziehen müssen. Ich bitte dich darum, mir wenigstens zwei meiner Söhne mit ihren Einheiten zu lassen."

Alles Augen waren nach dieser Rede erwartungsvoll auf den Truchseß gerichtet: in Denethors Gesicht zuckte es vor Wut.

Plötzlich erhob sich Ritter Dervorin aus dem Ringló-Tal.

„Mein Herr, ich fürchte, Fürst Imrahil hat recht: die Küste muß unbedingt gesichert werden. Ich halte die Korsaren für ebenso gefährlich wie die Haradrim."

„Gut, dann soll wenigstens Elphir mit seiner Einheit unserem Heer beistehen", presste Denethor schließlich mühsam hervor. „Ihr wisst alle, dass aufgrund fehlender Steuern die Ausgaben für das Heer gekürzt werden müssen. Es wird keine Extravaganzen für die Offiziere mehr geben."

Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Hauptmänner.

„Ruhe!" bellte der Truchseß wütend. „Bedankt euch bei meinem Sohn Faramir, der diesen Einfall hatte."

Faramir schluckte und wurde weiß wie die Wand. Neue Freunde brachte dies ihm gewiß nicht bei den Offizieren. Aber immerhin war sein Vater jetzt aus dem Schneider.

Boromir dagegen ballte die Fäuste vor Zorn. Er fand das Verhalten seines Vaters entsetzlich feige. Faramir würde es jetzt in Zukunft schwer haben bei den Offizieren des Heeres. Fürst Imrahil schloß die Augen und seufzte leise. Warum tat der Truchseß das seinem Sohn an?

„In zwei Tagen bricht das Heer nach Pelargir auf", verkündete Denethor schließlich und beendete damit die Versammlung.

Für Prinz Theodred und Ritter Werhold war nun die Zeit des Abschiedes gekommen. Sie bedankten sich bei Denethor höflich für die Gastfreundschaft.

„Schon gut", nickte dieser großmütig. „Wenn Ihr mal wieder schöne Pferde zu verkaufen habt, dann könnt Ihr gerne wiederkommen."

§

Gwen hatte auch ihre Sachen gepackt: sie zog nun in den fünften Festungsring zu ihren Verwandten. Boromir passte sie ab, als sie ihr Zimmer verließ. Er drängte sie in eine dunkle Nische und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Gwen erwiderte seinen Kuß. Schließlich lösten sich die Beiden schweratmend voneinander.

„Es ist so schade, dass du nun fortmusst", bedauerte Boromir. „Aber ich werde Mittel und Wege finden, dich zu treffen."

„Du musst ja bald nach Pelargir", seufzte Gwen traurig. „Sicher wirst du Monate weg sein."

„Nein!" Boromir schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Höchstens ein paar Wochen."

„Wie soll ich es nur ohne dich hier aushalten?" fragte sie leise.

Boromir nahm sie plötzlich an der Hand und führte sie in sein Privatgemach. Dort begannen sie sich erneut zu küssen. Gwen merkte, dass Boromir nun mehr wollte, als nur küssen. Und sie fühlte auch, dass sie mehr wollte. Während ihre Zungen leidenschaftlich miteinander tanzten, begann sie an seiner Tunika herumzunesteln. Boromir streifte ihr das Kleid über die Schultern und küsste ihre empfindliche Haut am Hals und am Ausschnitt. Gwen seufzte leise vor Behagen. Rasch ließ sie das Kleid heruntergleiten und stand nun völlig nackt vor ihrem Geliebten. Boromir betrachtete sie voll Begehren. Schnell legte er nun auch seine Kleider ab und führte sie zum Bett. Sie legten sich darauf und erkundeten nun gegenseitig zärtlich ihre Körper. Gwen merkte, dass Boromir schon seine Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht hatte, denn er wusste genau, an welchen Stellen er sie berühren musste, um sie zu erregen. Als er merkte, dass sie bereit für ihn war, drang er vorsichtig in sie ein. Gwen ertrag den kurzen, stechenden Schmerz mit Fassung. Boromir begann sich vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen. Er saugte dabei an ihren Brustwarzen, was sie noch mehr in Wallung brachte. Schon bald gelang es Gwen, sich an seinem Rhythmus anzupassen, und rasch steuerten die beiden Liebenden auf ihren Höhepunkt zu. Sie kamen gemeinsam mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei. Erschöpft rollte sich Boromir von ihr herunter und blieb neben ihr mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

„Es war so wunderschön, Boromir", flüsterte Gwen. „Jetzt fällt mir dein Abschied noch schwerer."

„Wir werden Pelargir bald von den Bösewichten befreit haben und dann bin ich ganz schnell wieder da", versprach Boromir.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Gwen leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch, meine Blume", murmelte Boromir und drückte sie wieder fest an sich.

An diesem Vormittag liebten sie sich noch einige Male. Dann war es höchste Zeit, dass Gwen die Veste verließ. Schließlich wurde sie schon seit einigen Stunden von ihren Verwandten erwartet. Boromir begleitete sie noch ein Stück. Kurz vor dem Haus im fünften Festungsring verabschiedete er sich dann mit einem letzten innigen Kuß von ihr. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ihn viele Bürger von Minas Tirith dabei sahen.

Am Nachmittag musste er dann mit dem Heer nach Pelargir aufbrechen. Gwen stand vor dem Haus ihrer Verwandten und winkte ihm traurig zu, als er in seiner silbernen Rüstung vorbeiritt. An seiner Seite ritt Faramir, der seine Lederrüstung mit dem Gondor-Baum trug. Er hatte Gildan als Schlachtroß ausgewählt. Boromir war dagegen gewesen, doch sein Bruder behauptete, den temperamentvollen Schimmel inzwischen gut im Griff zu haben. Gildan jedoch sollte Faramir zum Verhängnis in Pelargir werden.

„Die Herren Gondors verlassen die Stadt!" rief ein Herold, der vorauslief.

Die Leute strömten auf die Straßen, um dem Heer zuzuwinken und Glückwünsche zu rufen, so wie es alter Brauch war. Einige Kinder überreichten den Soldaten auch Blumen, was Glück bringen sollte.

Faramir merkte, dass sein Bruder ziemlich bedrückt dreinsah.

„Ist es wegen Gwen?" fragte er leise.

Boromir nickte und seufzte.

„Wir haben uns den ganzen Vormittag geliebt", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Bete zu den Valar, dass sie nicht schwanger wird", erwiderte Faramir erschrocken.

„Wenn ich zurückkehre, werde ich Gwen heiraten", erklärte sein Bruder leidenschaftlich. „Und mir ist es gleich, wenn mich Vater deswegen enterbt oder gar des Landes verweist. Ich liebe sie, so wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe."

Faramir wurde weiß wie die Wand, als er das hörte: solche Worte kannte er nicht von Boromir. Sein großer Bruder würde doch Gondor nicht im Stich lassen! Andererseits war er ein kluger und belesener Mann und wusste, dass die Liebe oft Berge versetzen konnte. Insgeheim bewunderte er seinen Bruder für sein mutiges Vorhaben. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sein Bruder diesen Rat von ihm, es gäbe immer einen Weg, wenn man sich liebe, so drastisch in die Tat umsetzen würde.

„Vater wird bestimmt nachgeben und euch heiraten lassen", sagte Faramir hoffnungsvoll.

„Und von was träumst du nachts?" bemerkte Boromir ironisch und trieb sein Pferd schneller voran, um ein Stück weg von seinem Bruder zu kommen.

Er wollte jetzt nicht weiter mit Faramir darüber reden.

§

Gwen wurde von ihrer Tante, die mit ihrer Familie in einem großen Haus im fünften Festungsring lebte, sehr freundlich aufgenommen. Zuerst einmal musste sie von Edoras berichten. Ihre Tante Morwen wollte alles ganz genau wissen. So viele Jahre war sie nun schon weg von Rohan. Das Gespräch lenkte Gwen ein wenig ab von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Boromir.

„Die junge Herrin Éowyn möchte, dass ich die höfischen Sitten Gondors erlerne", erzählte Gwen schließlich.

„Was will denn Frau Éowyn damit erreichen?" fragte Morwen kopfschüttelnd. „Edoras wird niemals so vornehm sein wie Minas Tirith. Das kommt nur von den eingebildeten Gondorianern, die verächtlich auf uns Pferdeherren herabblicken."

Gwen zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Tante. Aber ich muß dem Wunsch meiner Herrin Folge leisten."

„Und wer soll dir die höfischen Sitten beibringen?" fragte Morwen neugierig. „Doch nicht etwa Herr Denethor persönlich?"

„Nein, im sechsten Festungsring wohnt eine Edeldame von hohem Rang, die mich unterweisen wird", erklärte Gwen eifrig. „Éowyn hat mir einen Beutel Gold mitgegeben, um die Dame dafür reich zu entlohnen."

Morwen lächelte und zeigte Gwen eine kleine Kammer, in der sie schlafen konnte.


	7. Bittere Lektionen

**Leonel**: Schön, dass dir diese Liebesszene gefallen hat. Ich finde auch, dass Boromir in Sachen Liebe immer viel zu kurz in FFs kommt... Faramir wird im nächsten Kapitel etwas schreckliches zustoßen. Indirekt ist aber auch Boromir und seine Sturheit daran schuld.

**Lady**: Höchste Zeit, der Tatsache, dass Boromir bzw. Sean Bean unromantisch wirkt, abzuhelfen. ;-) Tja, und der arme Faramir ist und bleibt ein Pechvogel.

§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Bittere Lektionen

Bereits am nächsten Morgen trat Gwen ihren Dienst bei Frau Javaleth im sechsten Festungsring an. Sie wohnte in einem prachtvollen Gebäude unterhalb der Zitadelle. Bei offiziellen Anlässen durfte sie immer direkt hinter dem Truchseß und seinen Söhnen schreiten. Javaleth war eine herrische Frau mittleren Alters und seit einigen Jahren verwitwet. Als Boromir ihr den Auftrag erteilt hatte, Gwen zu unterrichten, war sie nicht gerade davon begeistert gewesen. Selbst die Aussicht, dafür Gold zu bekommen, reizte sie wenig. Sie hatte selbst genug Geld und war nicht auf einen Beutel Gold irgendeiner Pferdeherrin angewiesen.

Gwen war ziemlich nervös an diesem Morgen: sie hatte ihr bestes Kleid aus blauer Seide angezogen. Um den Hals trug sie eine dünne Goldkette, die sie von ihrer verstorbenen Mutter geerbt hatte. Ihr langes blondes Haar hatte sie sich in Zöpfe geflochten, die sie eng an den Kopf gesteckt hatte. Die meisten Frauen in Gondor trugen ihre Haare ähnlich, wie sie schon bemerkt hatte.

Als Gwen an diesem Vormittag in ihrem besten Kleid vor Javaleth erschien, wurde sie erst einmal von dieser geringschätzig gemustert.

„So so, in Rohan sollen nun Gondors höfische Gebräuche eingeführt werden", meinte sie herablassend.

„Meine Herrin, Frau Éowyn, wünscht es so", erklärte Gwen freundlich.

„Esst ihr in Rohan eigentlich überhaupt mit Besteck oder taucht ihr euere schmutzigen Finger ins Essen?" fragte Javaleth gehässig.

Gwen wurde knallrot. Ihr verschlug es glatt die Sprache, als sie diese gemeinen Worte vernahm. Eigentlich hatte Javaleth damit recht: die meisten Rohirrim aßen mit den Fingern, selbst in Meduseld wurde bei offiziellen Anlässen von Vielen so gegessen. Nur der verächtliche Ton missfiel Gwen. Sie ahnte schon jetzt, dass sie mit Javaleth wohl keine Freundschaft schließen würde.

„Meine Herrin hat mir einen Beutel Gold für Euch mitgegeben", sagte Gwen so höflich wie sie konnte.

„Ich brauche Euer Gold nicht", erwiderte Javaleth kalt. „Ich muß kein Geld verdienen, um leben zu können. Ich unterrichte Euch nur, weil es Fürst Boromir so wünscht."

Diese Demütigung war für Gwen noch bitterer als der Spott vorhin. Éowyn würde alle Gondorianer verfluchen, wenn sie ihr das Gold wieder zurückbrachte. Gwen presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

„Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen", meinte Javaleth arrogant.

Javaleth brachte ihr an diesem Tag bei, wie man einen Tisch bei Hofe richtig deckte. Immer wieder kamen zwischendurch abfällige Bemerkungen über Rohan. Gwen wusste nicht, wie lange sie das durchhalten würde. Irgendwann würde ihr der Kragen platzen, das wusste sie.

§

Nach zwei Tagesritten hatten die Brüder mit ihrem Heer fast die große Hafenstadt am Anduin erreicht. Kundschafter meldeten, dass die Haradrim-Truppen bereits das südliche Stadttor belagerten.

„Gut", meinte Boromir gelassen. „Dann werden wir um die Stadt herumreiten und diese Kerle davonjagen."

„Nein, das machen wir nicht", widersprach Faramir sofort.

Elphir, der Vetter der Beiden, grinste in sich hinein. Er erwartete eine harsche Antwort Boromirs.

Doch dieser blieb ganz ruhig.

„Und was gedenkst du dann zu tun, Heermeister Faramir?"

„Wenn wir um die Stadt herumziehen, dann sehen uns die Haradrim schon von der Ferne", erklärte dieser. „Auch sie haben Kundschafter. Wir müssen also mitten durch die Stadt reiten und werden dann warten, bis die Haradrim noch näher an das Südtor rücken. Wir werden sie von den Mauern aus angreifen. So riskieren wir kaum Verluste."

„Das gefällt mir nicht", meinte Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Ich will die Haradrim so schnell wie möglich vertreiben. Ich habe keine Lust, in der Stadt zu warten. Das dauert mir zu lange."

„Du willst nur wieder schnell heim wegen Gwen", raunte Faramir ihm leise zu. „Und dafür willst du das Leben von Männern riskieren?"

Doch Boromir blieb stur.

„Ich werde die Offiziere befragen, was sie dazu meinen."

Bis auf Hauptmann Madril, einem alten Waldläufer, gaben die Offiziere alle Boromir recht. Faramir wusste, dass die meisten Offiziere ihn nicht mehr mochten, seit Denethor ihn als Schuldigen für die Streichung der Pferdeknechte hingestellt hatte. Diese Niederlage schmerzte den jungen Mann empfindlich, mehr noch als irgendeine Demütigung seines Vaters.

Mit finsterem Gesicht setzte sich Faramir wieder auf sein Pferd. Boromir schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: dass die Offiziere fast alle ihm zugestimmt hatte, wertete er anders als sein Bruder: sein Plan war eben der bessere. Im Grunde wollten alle Soldaten so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause. Er gab den Befehl zum Weiterreiten.

§

Faramirs Vermutung war richtig gewesen: die Haradrim hatten tatsächlich Kundschafter. Und so wurde das Heer Gondors gesichtet, als es noch weit entfernt vom Heerlager der Haradrim war.

Der Häuptling der Haradrim ließ seine Krieger sofort kampfbereit machen. Bogenschützen platzierten sich in den Bäumen und in den Büschen.

Boromir lächelte siegessicher, als das Heer auf das Lager zuritt. Faramir jedoch hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Er wusste genau, dass irgendetwas faul war. Vorsichtig blickte er sich immer wieder um. Dann sah er die Bogenschützen oben in den Bäumen: ihre rotleuchtende Kleidung verriet sie.

„Gebt acht!" brüllte er plötzlich. „Da oben sind Bogenschützen!"

Aber es war zu spät: ein Pfeilhagel prasselte auf das gondorianische Heer nieder. Und von vorne erfolgte der direkte Angriff der Haradrim, die auf zotteligen, kleinen Pferden den Soldaten entgegenritten.

Boromir schrie rasch Befehle und sammelte seine Offiziere um sich. Ein Riesendurcheinander entstand. Faramir war plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Zahlreiche Soldaten lagen von Pfeilen getroffen am Boden. Pferde scheuten und gingen durch. Boromir blieb keine Zeit, nach Faramir zu suchen: er war der Heerführer und musste sich darum kümmern, dass diese Schlacht gut geschlagen wurde. Das Heer Gondors rückte rasch wieder in geordneter Formation vor. Boromir ritt allen voran und sein Schwert fegte durch die herannahenden Haradrim-Reihen. Im Stillen betete er darum, dass Faramir nichts geschehen war. Das Heer Gondors schlug nun wuchtig zurück: die Ritter aus Dol Amroth unter der Führung von Elphir preschten nach vorne und jagten die Südländer vor sich her. Madril ließ die Bogenschützen vortreten und sie feuerten eine Pfeilsalve nach der anderen auf den Feind ab. Das war zuviel für das unausgebildete Heer der Südländer: sie zogen sich schließlich zurück.

„Der Sieg ist unser!" rief Boromir und blies sein Horn.

Die Soldaten Gondors jubelten und hielten ihre Schwerter nach oben zum Zeichen des Sieges.

„Boromir! Boromir!" ertönten Rufe.

Jetzt tauchte auch Elphir auf: sein Gesicht war erhitzt und er grinste zufrieden.

„Wo ist Faramir?" wollte Boromir besorgt wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Elphir erstaunt. „Ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht gesehen."

Sofort machte sich Boromir mit einigen Soldaten auf die Suche. Es waren viele Gondor-Soldaten gefallen oder verwundet. Ahnungsvoll schritt der junge Heerführer das Schlachtfeld ab. Mit so vielen Verlusten hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ein teuer erkaufter Sieg", murmelte Madril, der alte Waldläufer, kopfschüttelnd.

Boromir mochte das nicht hören, obwohl er wusste, dass der erfahrene Recke recht hatte.

„Sucht lieber auch mit, bevor Ihr solch dreiste Reden schwingt!" bellte der jüngere Mann Madril an.

§

Die Sonne stand tief im Westen, als plötzlich Damrod angeritten kam. Er saß auf Gildan. In seinen Armen hielt er Faramir, dessen Gesicht blutüberströmt war.

„Der Hengst muß mit ihm durchgegangen sein, als die Haradrim angriffen", berichtete der Waldläufer knapp. „Gildan hat ihn abgeworfen und Faramir ist dann gegen einen Baum geprallt."

„Faramir!" rief Boromir leise und strich über seinen blutverkrusteten Locken.

Doch dieser antwortete nicht: er lag in einem tiefen Koma.

„Er hat eine schwere Kopfverletzung", sagte Damrod besorgt. „Wir sollten ihn nach Pelargir in die Häuser der Heilung bringen."

Faramir wurde vorsichtig auf eine Karre gebettete und dann ging es los in die Stadt. Boromir begleitete natürlich seinen Bruder. Die Haradrim waren geschlagen worden, aber um welchem Preis! Der junge Heerführer machte sich bittere Vorwürfe: Faramir hatte geahnt, dass die Haradrim aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen würden und er hatte nicht darauf gehört.


	8. Schreckliche Gewißheit

**Lady**: Boromir will unbedingt diesen Feldzug so rasch wie möglich hinter sich bringen wegen Gwen. Deswegen will er auch nicht einsehen, dass Faramir recht hat.

**Leonel**: Diese Javaleth steht als Synonym für die Adelsschicht in Gondor, die auf die sogenannten Pferdeherren aus Rohan verächtlich hinabblickt. Was mit Faramir geschieht, wird im nächsten Kapitel beschrieben.

**Enessa**: Schön, dass sich noch eine neue Leserin gefunden hat. Ich wollte endlich mal eine Story schreiben, in der Boromir sich mal verliebt. Ich denke, dass auch dieser Mann sehr romantische Seiten hat. Faramir hat in meinen Stories öfters mal Probleme mit temperamentvollen Pferden. Als Waldläufer ist er ja meistens zu Fuß unterwegs und weniger zu Pferd. Es ist schon ärgerlich, dass Boromir seine Warnung in den Wind schlägt...

§§§§§

Kapitel 8: Schreckliche Gewissheit

Ancir - so hieß der Heiler von Pelargir - wurde höchstpersönlich von Boromir beauftragt, sich um Faramir zu kümmern. Ancir war fast ebenso berühmt wie Ioreth, die Heilerin von Minas Tirith. Er war ein alter, erfahrener Heiler, der schon viele Todgeweihte gerettet hatte. Mit besorgter Miene untersuchte er Faramir: er wusste natürlich, um wen es sich hier handelte, und er wollte alles versuchen, was in seinen Mitteln stand, um den jungen Fürsten wieder gesund zu machen. Boromir sah traurig zu, wie Ancir Faramirs Kopf genau betrachtete.

„Ich fürchte, er hat einen Schädelbruch erlitten", erklärte der Heiler schließlich.

Boromir fuhr sich hilflos durch das blonde Haar.

„Und, und was bedeutet das?" stammelte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Seine Überlebenschancen sind gering", fuhr Ancir ernst fort. „Es ist möglich, dass er nie wieder erwacht. Er kann noch einige Tage in diesem Zustand dahindämmern, dann wird sein Herz versagen."

„Das ist unmöglich", widersprach Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Faramir ist zäh. Er wird das irgendwie durchstehen. Ich weiß das."

„Ich will Euch nicht zuviel Hoffnungen machen, mein Herr", sagte Ancir bedrückt. „Aber es gibt eine kleine Chance, dass er überlebt."

Boromir wich keine Sekunde von der Seite seines Bruders. Er hielt die ganze Zeit seine Hand und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, in der Hoffnung, Faramir würde es hören. Er war unendlich zerknirscht darüber, dass er auf seinen Bruder nicht gehört hatte. Die ganze Zeit über quälte er sich mit Selbstvorwürfen. Er wusste nicht, was er machen würde, wenn Faramir sterben würde. Seine Gedanken an Gwen waren in weite Ferne gerückt.

Am Morgen des zweiten Tages geschah das Wunder: Faramir erwachte aus dem Koma. Boromir war am Bett eingeschlafen, die Hand seines Bruders auch im Schlaf festhaltend.

„Boromir?" fragte der junge Mann leise.

Sofort erwachte der Angeredete. Die Freudentränen traten ihm in die Augen.

„Faramir, du bist wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Den Valar sei Dank!"

Faramir lächelte schwach.

„Mein Kopf tut immer noch weh", murmelte er. „Warum ist es eigentlich so dunkel hier? Kannst du bitte eine Kerze anzünden?"

Boromir erschrak, als er das hörte: es war nämlich helllichter Tag und die Sonne schien zum Fenster herein.

„Aber Faramir, die Sonne scheint", krächzte er tonlos.

„Ich kann nichts sehen", sagte Faramir entsetzt.

Er begann sich vorsichtig im Bett aufzusetzen. Boromir rief sofort nach Ancir, dem Heiler.

Dieser untersuchte Faramir sofort. Dann gab er dem Kranken ein beruhigendes Getränk und wartete, bis dieser wieder eingeschlafen war. Boromir wartete derweil ungeduldig vor der Kammer. Endlich kam Ancir wieder heraus. Seine Miene war sehr ernst.

„Euer Bruder wird am Leben bleiben, Herr Boromir", erklärte er leise. „Aber er ist blind."

Boromir schloß entsetzt die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Und...wird er blind bleiben?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Das wissen nur die Valar", seufzte Ancir traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen.

§

Zwei Wochen später konnte Faramir die Häuser der Heilung verlassen. Boromir wollte ihn nach Hause bringen. Noch wusste Denethor nichts vom Unglück seines jüngsten Sohnes. Auch Faramir wollte heim. Er trug sein Schicksal mit Fassung. Wieder saß er auf Gildan, dem temperamentvollen Schimmel. Eigentlich hatte Boromir das Tier in seiner Wut töten lassen wollen, aber Faramir hatte darum gebeten, Gildan am Leben zu lassen. Er liebte dieses Pferd inzwischen und er gab ihm keine Schuld an seinem schrecklichen Unfall.

„Es waren die Haradrim, die Gildan erschreckten", beteuerte Faramir.

„Nein, kleiner Bruder", murmelte Boromir betroffen. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Du bist eben doch der Klügere von uns beiden. Mein falscher Stolz und meine Sturheit sind schuld an deinem Schicksal."

Faramir streckte tröstend die Hand nach Boromir aus und dieser ergriff sie. In diesem Moment war Boromir froh darüber, dass sein Bruder seine Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

§

Gwen erging es derweil auch nicht gut. Javaleth hatte begonnen, sie nach Strich und Faden zu schikanieren. In den ersten Tagen hatte sie sich noch Mühe mit Gwen gegeben, und ihre einige Tisch- und Hofsitten beigebracht. Doch dannach hatte Javaleth keine Lust mehr gehabt und sie ließ Gwen niedere Arbeiten in der Zitadelle verrichten, wie zum Beispiel die Nachttöpfe ausleeren und säubern. Für Gwen war das alles sehr schrecklich: solch niederen Arbeiten hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben verrichten müssen.

„Ich wette, Ihr habt in Rohan gar keine Nachttöpfe, sondern entleert Euch in der Wildnis hinter Büschen und Sträuchern!" spottete Javaleth gehässig. „Es ist also ganz gut, wenn du lernst, wie man einen Nachttopf verwendet."

Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen dabei, während Gwen den Nachttopf von Denethors Kammerjunker unter dem Bett hervorzog. Weil es Javaleth zu langsam ging, stieß sie Gwen mit der Fußspitze ins Kreuz. Das war zuviel für die temperamentvolle junge Frau aus Rohan. Impulsiv drehte sie sich mit dem Nachttopf um und schüttete Javaleth den Inhalt ins Gesicht. Die Edeldame kreischte entsetzt auf. Gwen sah sie mit einem haßerfüllten Grinsen an.

„Oh, was für ein Unglück, ich bin gestrauchelt", sagte sie mit einem falschen Bedauern.

„Das hast du extra gemacht, du Unglückselige!" schrie Javaleth wie von Sinnen und tastete nach einem sauberen Tuch.

Denethor, der zufällig draußen auf dem Korridor vorbeiging, hörte das Geschrei. Er sah durch die offene Tür hinein und entdeckte die schreiende Javaleth und Gwen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er streng.

„Dieses Pferdeweib hat mir den Nachttopf ins Gesicht geschüttet!" beschwerte sich Javaleth, während sie sich das Gesicht und die Kleidung abtupfte.

Denethor unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, denn er mochte Javaleth auch nicht besonders gerne. Aber sie war nun mal eine Frau von hohem Rang in Gondor und was Gwen getan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Außerdem bekam er so eine günstige Gelegenheit, Boromirs Liebschaft endlich außer Landes zu schicken.

„Was fällt Euch ein!" herrschte der Truchseß Gwen an. „Ihr habt somit die Gastfreundschaft Gondors verwirkt. Ich will, dass Ihr auf der Stelle heimreist nach Rohan – in Eueren Pferdestall!"

Gwen sah Denethor mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Tut, was Ihr nicht lassen könnt, Fürst Denethor! Aber Boromir liebt mich und er wird mir nach Rohan folgen."

„Boromir wird nichts dergleichen tun!" donnerte der Truchseß erbost. „Hier in Gondor geschieht immer noch mein Wille, und nicht seiner!"

„Wir werden sehen!" fügte Gwen dreist hinzu und verließ rasch das Gemach des Kammerjunkers.

§

Denethor ging schlechtgelaunt in den Thronsaal zurück. Dort erwartete ihn ein Eilbote aus Pelargir.

„Gibt es was neues von der Front?" fragte er verdrießlich.

„Ich bringe schlechte Kunde, mein Herr", sagte der Bote ernst. „Einem Euerer Söhne ist etwas zugestoßen."

Denethor wurde blaß und sprang auf.

„Was? Sprich!"

„Der junge Herr Faramir verunglückte mit seinem Pferd während eines Überraschungsangriffes der Haradrim."

„Das hätte ich mir fast denken können", knurrte Denethor leise vor sich hin.

„Er hat schwere Kopfverletzungen erlitten und lag einige Tage bewusstlos in den Häusern der Heilung von Pelargir", fuhr der Bote fort.

„Wie geht es ihm jetzt?" fragte der Truchseß nervös.

„Mein Herr", sagte der Bote und stockte plötzlich.

Denethor spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte. Was war mit Faramir?

„Sprich weiter!" forderte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich muß wissen, was mit meinem Sohn ist."

„Herr Faramir ist erblindet", sagte der Bote und senkte traurig den Kopf.

„Das...das ist doch nicht möglich", stammelte der Truchseß entsetzt und taumelte rückwärts.

Dabei stolperte er über seine lange Robe und fiel auf den Rücken. Der Bote half ihm rasch wieder auf die Beine. Denethor entließ ihn schließlich. Als er alleine war, brach er in Tränen aus. Er weinte um den Sohn, um den er noch niemals Tränen vergossen hatte.


	9. Vaterliebe

**Tanja**: Ob Faramir wieder geheilt werden kann, verrate ich natürlich nicht. Tja, Gwen wird jetzt erst einmal abreisen.

**Leonel**: Als ich das mit dem Nachttopf schrieb, musste ich auch grinsen. Ein bisschen Humor muß manchmal sein. Tja, Denethor hat wahrscheinlich unter seiner rauen Schale doch einen guten Kern.

**Meleth**: Tja, Faramir hat es ziemlich übel erwischt. Momentan sind die Heiler machtlos.

§§§§

Kapitel 9: Vaterliebe

Gwen bereitete Hals über Kopf ihre Abreise vor. Sie hatte keine Angst davor, alleine nach Rohan zurückzureiten. Ihre Wut auf den Truchseß und diese Javaleth war viel zu groß, um sich zu fürchten. Das Einzige, was ihr Herz schwer machte, war Boromir: sie liebte ihn über alle Maßen, doch sie konnte es nicht ertragen, auch noch einen Tag länger hier in Gondor zu bleiben. Denethors Worte hatten gesessen. Wenn Boromir sie tatsächlich auch liebte, würde er nach Rohan nachkommen. Dort konnten die Beiden sicherlich ein glücklicheres Leben führen als in Gondor.

Während sie einen Brief an Boromir schrieb, worin sie ihm alles erklärte, kam ihre Tante bestürzt in ihre Schlafkammer.

„Du machst einen Riesenfehler, wenn du jetzt abreist, Gwen", sagte Morwen fassungslos. „Wenn du Frau Javaleth und den Truchseß um Verzeihung bittest, dann kannst du bestimmt hierbleiben."

Gwen hielt im Schreiben inne und blickte ihre Tante empört an:

„Was soll ich tun? Ich soll diejenigen um Verzeihung bitten, die mich so schrecklich gedemütigt haben? Ich habe noch einen kleinen Funken Stolz in mir, und den werde ich mir auch bewahren. Ich weiß jetzt, was die Menschen Gondors von uns Rohirrim halten und ich werde es auch Frau Éowyn erklären, wenn ich zuhause bin."

Morwen legte sanft ihre Hand auf Gwens Arm.

„Schau mich an, Nichte: ich bin hier in Minas Tirith glücklich geworden. Ich sehe über die verächtlichen Blicken der Bürger Gondors hinweg. Es macht mir nichts aus, denn ich weiß, dass mein Mann und meine Kinder mich lieben. Bleib' hier, Gwen. Boromir kann dir nicht nach Rohan folgen. Er ist Denethors Nachfolger."

„Boromir liebt mich", beteuerte Gwen leidenschaftlich. „Er wird nach Rohan kommen!"

Morwen seufzte leise: die Starrsinnigkeit ihrer Nichte war beachtlich.

Als Gwen den Brief fertiggeschrieben hatte, wagte sie sich noch einmal in die Zitadelle hinauf. In den Korridoren begegnete ihr der Diener Rhivad. Sie wusste, dass er zuverlässig war.

„Könnt Ihr bitte diesen Brief Boromir übergeben, wenn er zurückkehrt?"

„Jawohl, Herrin", erwiderte Rhivad ergeben und verneigte sich.

§

Da Gwen am gleichen Tag nach Rohan auf ihrer treuen Stute Werfola aufbrach, bekam sie nichts mit von Faramirs Unglück. Nur wenige Stunden, nachdem die junge Frau Minas Tirith verlassen hatte, machte die schlimme Neuigkeit über Faramir in der Stadt die Runde. Die Menschen reagierten entsetzt darauf und es gab nicht wenige, die darüber weinten. Faramir war die beliebteste Person aus der stolzen Truchsessfamilie und nun würde er nie wieder Heerführer sein.

Bald darauf erreichten die Brüder mit ihrem Heer die Stadt. Faramir trug noch einen Kopfverband und seine blauen Augen blickten glanzlos geradeaus. Viele Menschen liefen hinaus auf die Straßen und sprachen Faramir Mut zu. Faramir war tief bewegt über die Anteilnahme der Bürger. Selbst Boromir schluckte heftig, denn er konnte ja sehen, was sich auf den Straßen abspielte. Er sah bei vielen Menschen Tränen in den Augen stehen.

Als Denethor die Nachricht vernahm, dass seine Söhne heimkehrten, lief er zu Fuß bis in den sechsten Festungsring hinab, wo die Stallungen lagen. Er sah tiefbewegt, wie Boromir seinem Bruder vom Pferd half. Einer der Waldläufer drückte Faramir einen langen Stock in die Hand, damit er sich orientieren konnte.

„Faramir!" stieß Denethor kläglich aus.

Er rannte mit tränennassem Gesicht zu seinem Sohn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Faramir spürte, dass sein Vater weinte, und nun kämpfte er selbst mit den Tränen. Zu zweit geleiteten Boromir und Denethor Faramir in die Zitadelle hinein.

Rhivad beobachtete die bedrückende Szene von einem der Turmfenster aus. Er beschloß, Boromir den Brief noch nicht auszuhändigen. Es wäre vielleicht zuviel an Aufregung für den jungen Mann. Rhivad wusste, dass Gwen die Stadt für immer verlassen hatte.

§

Denethor kümmerte sich so liebevoll um Faramir wie noch nie. Er bedauerte zutiefst, seinen Zweitgeborenen immer so schlecht behandelt zu haben. Er wich fast nicht von Faramirs Seite. Sogar beim Essen half er ihm. Faramir war es manchmal sogar etwas zuviel, denn er war ein Mensch, der sich rasch orientieren konnte. Da sich der Truchseß so aufopferungsvoll um seinen jüngsten Sohn kümmerte, sah sich Boromir gezwungen, die Amtsgeschäfte seines Vaters zu übernehmen. Erst am Abend des zweiten Tages nahm er sich die Zeit, Gwen aufzusuchen. Er legte sich gerade seinen Mantel um die Schultern, als Rhivad ihm in den Weg trat.

„Herr Boromir, Ihr wollt sicher die Herrin aus Rohan aufsuchen", sagte er leise.

Dieser nickte heftig.

„Ich soll Euch diesen Brief von ihr geben", fuhr Rhivad fort und griff unter seinen Überwurf.

Boromir ging wortlos in sein Zimmer zurück und riß den Brief auf. Er konnte kaum fassen, was er da las. Gwen war tatsächlich nach Rohan zurückgegangen. Sie hatte Javaleth nicht direkt beschuldigt, doch man konnte es gut zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Der Brief endete mit Gwen's flehender Bitte, ihr nach Rohan zu folgen. Boromir fuhr sich verzweifelt durch das blonde Haar.

Als ob sein Leid nicht schon groß genug war, jetzt verließ ihn auch noch Gwen.

Tief seufzend stand er auf und lief unruhig in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich fort aus Gondor: sein Bruder war blind und sein Vater war momentan nicht in der Lage, seine Amtsgeschäfte auszuführen. Er trat ans Fenster und blickte auf den sternbedeckten Nachthimmel. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Er liebte doch Gwen so sehr! Was hatte nur diese Javaleth angerichtet, dass die selbstbewußte, junge Frau aufgegeben hatte!

Obwohl er sehr viel um die Ohren hatte, nahm er sich am nächsten Morgen die Zeit, und suchte zunächst Gwen's Verwandte Morwen auf. Er wollte genau wissen, was passiert war. Morwen druckste zunächst herum. Sie wollte die Edeldame nicht unbedingt beschuldigen.

„Ich möchte jetzt wissen, was Frau Javaleth Euerer Nichte für ein Leid zugefügt hat", fragte Boromir streng.

„Ihr dürft Frau Javaleth nicht zürnen, mein Herr", murmelte Morwen den Tränen nahe. „Vermutlich ist sie so erzogen worden, dass wir Rohirrim weniger wert sind als Menschen aus Gondor."

Boromir zog die Luft scharf durch die Nase ein. Aus dieser Richtung wehte also der Wind! Javaleth hatte Gwen schikaniert und irgendwann war der jungen Frau der Kragen geplatzt.

„Sie schüttete der edlen Frau den Inhalt von Herrn Orodril's Nachttopf ins Gesicht", sagte Morwen schließlich errötend.

Boromir musste an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Das konnte er sich gut bei Gwen vorstellen!

Er bedankte sich bei Morwen für ihren Bericht und ging wieder schweren Schrittes hinauf zur Zitadelle. In seinem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. Seine Zukunft war Gwen, das wusste er. Er wollte sie und er brauchte sie! Als er gerade durch das Tor schreiten wollte, das den siebten und letzten Festungsring von den anderen abgrenzte, kam ihm Herr Dervorin, Ritter des Ringló-Tales entgegen. Seine Miene war sehr ernst.

„Ich muß mit Euch reden, Fürst Boromir", sagte er bedrückt.

Eigentlich hatte Boromir jetzt einen Brief an Gwen verfassen wollen, doch Dervorin machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er nahm den jungen Mann beiseite.

„Gondor geht schweren Zeiten entgegen", fuhr Dervorin fort. „Euer Vater hat die Ratsversammlung heute morgen grundlos abgesagt. Wir Räte sind beunruhigt. Bald wird auch das Volk Gondors merken, dass sein Truchseß nicht mehr fähig ist, dieses Land zu regieren. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Mordor wieder erstarkt. Es wird Zeit, Truppen nach Ithilien zu schicken, um die Grenzen abzusichern. Die Waldläufer brauchen einen neuen Hauptmann."

Boromir schluckte hart, als er das hörte.

„Ihr tut geradewegs so, als sei mein Bruder tot", murmelte er mit belegter Stimme. „Vielleicht wird er eines Tages wieder sehen können. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf."

„Das mit Euerem Bruder ist tragisch", erwiderte Devorin ernst. „Aber Ihr und Euer Vater tragt die Verantwortung für Gondor. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Ihr Entscheidungen trefft."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Boromir stehen und verließ den siebten Festungsring. Der junge Mann fuhr sich mit der Hand verzweifelt über das Gesicht. Zuerst einmal wollte er einen Brief an Gwen schreiben. Das lag ihm am meisten auf dem Herzen.

§

Boromir brauchte lange, bis er den Brief geschrieben hatte. Er war kein Schreiberling. Faramir hätte diesen Brief viel besser hinbekommen. Sicher wäre ihm die eine oder andere romantische Wendung eingefallen, doch Faramir sollte nichts von diesem Brief erfahren. Er würde sich sonst Sorgen machen.

Boromir hatte in seiner etwas ungelenken Art von seinen Probleme in Gondor geschrieben und er bat Gwen in diesem Brief, auf ihn zu warten. Als er fertig war, atmete er erst einmal durch. Eine Stunde Schwertkampf-Übung war nicht so schwer wie dieses Schreiben. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es. Dann verließ er seine Privaträume. Er beauftragte Rhivad, einen jungen Soldaten namens Irolas zu holen. Während Boromir auf Irolas wartete, traf Denethor Rhivad vor der Zitadelle.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte der Truchseß den alten Diener neugierig.

Rhivad verließ nur ganz selten den siebten Festungsring.

„Euer Sohn Boromir möchte, dass ich Irolas herbeihole. Er soll einen Botenritt für ihn nach Rohan machen", erklärte Rhivad demütig.

„Einen Botenritt?" hakte Denethor erstaunt nach. „Wißt Ihr genaueres?"

„Soviel ich weiß, hat Herr Boromir ein wichtiges Schreiben für Frau Gwen aus Rohan", erklärte Rhivad mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Denethor wusste Bescheid. Leise Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wie konnte Boromir es wagen, immer noch Kontakt mit diesem unverschämten Weibsbild zu halten!


	10. Denethors List

**Tanja**: Danke für deine guten Wünsche! Ich hoffe, dass mir meine blühende Phantasie auch weiterhin hold bleibt.

**Lady**: Das ist typisch für Denethor, dass erst was schlimmes passieren muß, bevor er seine Liebe zu Faramir entdeckt.

**Leonel**: Boromir ist schwer beschäftigt. Immerhin kann er sich durchringen, einen Brief an Gwen zu schreiben. Ob Denethor tatsächlich so nervlich fertig ist, wie er momentan tu, wird sich im nächsten Kapitel zeigen...

§§§§§

Kapitel 10: Denethors List

Irolas begab sich mit der Pergamentolle Boromirs in der Tasche zu den Stallungen. Er gehörte zu den besten und schnellsten Reitern Gondors. Denethor fing ihn im Hof vor den Stallungen ab.

„Gebt mir die Pergamentrolle, die Ihr in der Tasche habt!" befahl der Truchseß streng.

Der junge Soldat zögerte.

„Aber Herr Denethor, Euer Sohn hat es mir befohlen,..." begann er schüchtern.

„Wer ist hier der Truchseß – Boromir oder ich?" bellte Denethor ungehalten.

Langsam öffnete Irolas seine Tasche und gab Denethor die Rolle.

„Ich habe für Euch einen anderen Befehl", erklärte der Truchseß finster. „Reitet hinauf in den Norden, nach Eriador, und sucht nach Mithrandir, dem Grauen Pilger. Vielleicht kann er etwas für Faramir tun."

Irolas nickte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Denethors Befehl auszuführen. Er musste auf der Stelle losreiten, damit Boromir nichts mitbekam von dem geänderten Befehl. Denethor jedoch verbarg die Schriftrolle unter seinem Umhang.

Dann suchte er Faramir auf, der sich in den Archiven der Stadt befand. Ganz unten in der uralten Bibliothek Gondors fand er seinen Sohn. Er ließ sich gerade von einem jungen Mann aus den alten Schriften vorlesen. Denethor blickte Faramir traurig an. Dieser lauschte gerade hingerissen einer Geschichte über die Altvorderen-Könige.

„Wie geht es dir heute, mein Sohn?" fragte er bedrückt.

Faramir lächelte.

„Danke, Vater. Ich fühle mich wie immer."

„Kannst du schon irgendetwas sehen, einen Lichtschimmer oder so etwas?" wollte Denethor wissen.

Faramir schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es ist immer gleich dunkel vor meinen Augen", murmelte er.

Denethor legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ich habe nach Mithrandir geschickt. Ich hoffe, dass dir vielleicht der alte Zauberer helfen kann."

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Faramir leise. „Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, wenn Gandalf zu Besuch kommt. Das ist etwas Abwechslung."

Denethor lächelte säuerlich. Er konnte seine Eifersucht auf Gandalf kaum verbergen. Faramir hatte schon immer die Nähe des alten Zauberers gesucht. Dass es an seinem bisher ablehnenden Verhalten gegenüber Faramir gelegen hatte, darauf kam der Truchseß nicht.

Denethor ging wieder nach oben in seine eigenen Privaträume. Dort verbrannte er erst einmal die Schriftrolle im lodernden Kaminfeuer. Zufrieden sah er zu, wie sich das Pergament allmählich schwarz verfärbte und dann zu Asche zusammenfiel.

§

Viele Wochen vergingen. Während Boromir sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr von Irolas wartete und auf eine Antwort von Gwen hoffte, wurde diese immer unruhiger in Edoras. Als Bedienstete von Éowyn durfte sie in Meduseld bei der königlichen Familie mitwohnen. Bedrückt suchte sie ihre Herrin auf, Frau Éowyn, die Königsnichte, die sich gerade vergeblich an einer Näharbeit versuchte.

„Wartest du immer noch darauf, dass dieser Sohn des Truchsessen zu dir kommt?" fragte Éowyn und ließ seufzend die Näharbeit sinken.

„Boromir liebt mich und er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen", erklärte Gwen stolz. „Er hat es mir versprochen."

„Ich würde keinem Gondorianer mehr trauen", erwiderte Éowyn kopfschüttelnd. „Sie sind wohl alle so wie Javaleth und der Truchseß selbst. Sie verachten uns."

„Boromir ist anders, und auch sein Bruder Faramir", erzählte Gwen eifrig. „Fragt Eueren Vetter Theodred. Er ist mit den Beiden gut befreundet."

„Du bist schwanger", meinte Éowyn besorgt. „Wenn du nicht bald jemanden heiratest, wirst du Schande über dich und deinem Vater bringen. Ich weiß, dass Hauptmann Erkhold dich um jeden Preis heiraten will."

Gwen traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie strich über ihren Bauch, der sich inzwischen merklich wölbte.

„Es ist Boromirs Kind, das ich in mir trage", sagte sie leise. „Ich möchte, dass er mich heiratet. Am liebsten würde ich nach Gondor zurückkehren und es ihm sagen."

„Nein, das tust du nicht!" erwiderte Éowyn entsetzt. „Vergiß nicht deinen Stolz, Gwen. Ich möchte dir eine weitere Demütigung in Minas Tirith ersparen. Womöglich beabsichtigt Boromir tatsächlich nicht, dich zu ehelichen. Denke an das Kind, Gwen. Vielleicht wäre ihm Erkhold ein besserer Vater als Boromir."

Gwen blickte Éowyn wortlos an und die Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass ihre Herrin recht hatte. Doch noch wollte sie warten.

§

Denethor war längst nicht so nachlässig, wie es Boromir vorkam. Er zog schon seit einiger Zeit wieder die Fäden im Hintergrund, ohne dass es sein Sohn mitbekam. Vor Boromir jedoch spielte er den alten, gebrochenen Mann, der teilnahmslos in seinen Privaträumen saß und Faramirs Schicksal bejammerte. Die Räte übten derweil immer mehr Druck auf Boromir aus. Sie forderten eine Beratung mit dem Truchseß wegen der Gefahr, die aus Mordor drohte.

„Vater, du musst unbedingt endlich wieder eine Ratsversammlung einberufen", mahnte der junge Mann eindringlich, als er Denethor in seinem Kaminzimmer antraf.

Dieser saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl und stierte mit einem Weinkelch in der Hand in das lodernde Feuer.

„Ich muß gar nichts", murmelte dieser tonlos. „Ich fühle, dass meine Kräfte dahinschwinden. Warum wurde unsere Familie so grausam von den Valar gestraft? Erst stirbt euere Mutter, und dann geschieht dieses entsetzliche Unglück mit Faramir. Halte du die Ratsversammlung ab, mein Sohn. Die Räte werden es verstehen."

Boromir seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob diese älteren, erfahreren Männer ihr Vertrauen in mich setzen werden. Ich bin nicht der Truchseß."

„Noch nicht", ergänzte Denethor ernst. „Aber du wirst einmal mein Nachfolger sein. Und schon heute bist du der größte Krieger, den Gondor je gesehen hat. Sie werden alle zu dir ehrfürchtig aufschauen."

Boromir seufzte erneut.

„Wie du wünscht, Vater", murmelte er schließlich und verließ das Zimmer.

Kaum war Boromir weg, erhob sich Denethor lächelnd aus dem Lehnstuhl und stellte den Kelch auf einem Tisch ab.

„Warum soll ich mir das lästige Gerede der Ratsherren anhören, wenn es einen anderen gibt, der das für mich tun kann?" sprach er amüsiert zu sich selbst.

Boromir suchte derweil seinen Bruder auf. Dieser saß in den Gärten und spielte eine traurige Weise auf seiner Harfe. Als er Boromir kommen hörte, legte er seine Harfe rasch nieder.

„Schon an deinem festen Schritt höre ich, dass du es bist, Bruder", meinte Faramir lächelnd.

Boromir war jedoch nicht nach einem Lächeln zumute. Er ging bedrückt neben seinem Bruder in die Hocke.

„Du scheinst mir traurig zu sein, wenn ich mich nicht täusche", fuhr Faramir nachdenklich fort.

„Manchmal denke ich, du bist gar nicht blind", murmelte Boromir erstaunt.

„Vergiß nicht, dass ich in die Herzen der Menschen schauen kann", erwiderte Faramir amüsiert.

„Tatsächlich: das kann man auch ohne Augen", sagte Boromir herzlich lachend.

„Also, was gibt es für Probleme?" fragte der jüngere Mann ernst.

„Ich soll in Vaters Namen die Ratsversammlung einberufen. Ich habe jedoch Bedenken, dass die Räte auf mich hören werden. Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du mitkommen würdest und mir mit Rat und Tat beistehen würdest."

„Wie kann ich dir schon helfen", sagte Faramir verbittert. „Ich bin doch nur noch ein Krüppel."

Boromir nahm jetzt seine Hände in die seinen.

„Du weißt in so manchen Dingen besser Bescheid als ich. Und dazu braucht man keine Augen."

Faramir überlegte kurz, doch dann nickte er.

„Gut, ich komme mit."

Zwei Stunden später begann die Ratsversammlung im Thronsaal, die Boromir einberufen hatte. Als dieser zusammen mit seinem blinden Bruder erschien, gab es nicht Wenige, welche die Stirn in Falten legten. Faramir konnte es nicht sehen, doch er hörte so manch ungläubiges Gemurmel. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und tastete sich zu dem Stuhl, der für ihn gedacht war.

Boromir ging zu dem Platz, auf dem sein Vater sonst saß – dem Truchsessstuhl. Doch Boromir mochte sich auf den Stuhl nicht setzen und blieb daher stehen. Er räusperte sich kurz.

„Nun, ich habe diesen Rat einberufen, da Gondor in großer Gefahr schwebt. Die schwarzen Heere Mordors beginnen allmählich in dieses Land einzufallen."

Die Räte murmelten beifällig.

„Wir müssen Truppen nach Ithilien schicken, welche die Orks und Südländer zurückdrängen", fuhr Boromir sicherer fort.

„Die Waldläufer brauchen einen neuen Hauptmann", meldete sich jetzt Devorin zu Wort.

Alle blickten wie gebannt auf Faramir, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Madril soll der neue Hauptmann der Waldläufer werden", erklärte Faramir gefasst. „Er hat die meiste Erfahrung von allen."

„Wer von Euch ist dafür?" fragte jetzt Boromir aufgeregt in die Runde.

Fast alle meldeten sich.

„Das war ein weiser Vorschlag, Herr Faramir", meinte Devorin anerkennend.

Einige Räte klatschten sogar. Faramir lächelte leicht. Er spürte, wie ihm Boromir die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Die Versammlung dauerte noch einige Stunden und einige Male noch konnte der blinde Truchseß-Sohn kluge Ratschläge vorbringen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dabei warst", meinte Boromir aufatmend zu seinem Bruder, als es vorbei war.

„So bin ich doch noch zu etwas nütze", erwiderte Faramir ein wenig stolz.

Die beiden Brüder verließen den Thronsaal, um ihrem Vater von der Versammlung zu berichten.


	11. Gwens Plan und Gandalfs Ankunft

**Leonel**: Ja, Denethor wird noch ziemlich gemein werden. Er kann eben aus seiner Haut im Grunde genommen nicht heraus.

**Tanja**: Denethor war es ziemlich recht, dass seine Söhne das mit der Ratsversammlung übernommen haben. Da konnte er sich mal ausruhen. Allerdings wird das kein Dauerzustand für den machtgierigen Alten.

**Enessa**: Die Story spielt etwa 5 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg. Ist also noch Zeit bis zu Boro's Tod. Faramir ist zwar blind, aber nicht dumm. Er weiß genau, was für Gondor gut ist und was nicht.

**Meleth**: Denethor ist ein alter Fuchs. Er wird alles daran setzen, um Boromir in Gondor zu halten.

Ein dicker Knuddler an euch alle fürs Reviewen!

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 11: Gwens Plan und Gandalfs Ankunft

Gwen betrachtete das Hochzeitskleid, das die Näherinnen für sie angefertigt hatten. In wenigen Tagen würde es soweit sein. Dann würde sie heiraten. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit: ihr Schwangerschaftsbauch war nun fast nicht mehr zu übersehen. Erkhold war das gleich: er wollte Gwen unbedingt heiraten. Seufzend fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über den edlen, weißen Stoff, der aus Eriador stammte. Ihr Vater hatte ein halbes Vermögen für dieses Kleid ausgegeben: er wollte unbedingt seine Tochter bald verheiratet sehen. Immer noch keimte in ihr eine leise Hoffnung, dass Boromir vielleicht nach Rohan kam. Sie wusste ganz tief in ihrem Herzen, dass dem Gondorianer irgendetwas wichtiges dazwischengekommen sein musste.

Es klopfte an der Tür ihres Gemaches: es war Erkhold, Gwens Bräutigam. Er war ein großer und kräftiger Mann, aber leider sah er nicht besonders gut aus. Seine kleinen, hellen Augen standen eng zusammen, und ein buschiger Bart bedeckte sein halbes Gesicht. Als Rohir war er natürlich stolz auf seinen Bart- und Haarwuchs. Gwen dachte an Boromir, der einen gepflegten, kurzen Bart trug. Auch seine Haare waren nicht übermäßig lang, und schon gar nicht verwildert, wie die von Erkhold.

Der Hauptmann nahm jetzt Gwens Hände.

„Ich freue mich schon auf übermorgen, meine Dame", sagte er höflich. „Dann sind wir endlich miteinander verbunden."

Gwen lächelte verzerrt. Bei dem Gedanken mit diesem unansehnlichen Mann in einem Bett liegen zu müssen, drehte sich ihr plötzlich der Magen um. Was hatte sie nur geritten, in diese Hochzeit so rasch einzuwilligen. Aber ihr Vater und Éowyn hatten einfach nicht lockergelassen.

Sie tauschte noch ein paar Höflichkeitsfloskeln mit Erkhold aus, dann ging er wieder. Gwen atmete auf und setzte sich auf das Bett. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn Boromir nach der Hochzeit in Rohan auftauchen würde. Sie würde sich das nie verzeihen. Es war an der Zeit, sich endlich Gewissheit darüber zu verschaffen, ob Boromir sie noch liebte.

Plötzlich wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte und sie zog rasch Reitkleidung an, die sie aus der Truhe ihres Vaters entnommen hatte. Als Mann verkleidet würde man sie auf dem Weg nach Gondor in Ruhe lassen. Dannach stahl sie sich in die große Küche von Meduseld und packte sich unauffällig ein paar Vorräte ein: Äpfel, Brot und etwas kalter Braten. Schließlich sattelte sie in den Stallungen ihr Pferd.

„Wo reitet Ihr denn hin, Frau Gwen?" fragte plötzlich hinter ihr eine Stimme.

Gwen zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Es war Éomer, der diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ich reite nur ein wenig aus", erwiderte sie so gelassen wie sie konnte.

„Dann seid nur vorsichtig", meinte Éomer besorgt. „Schließlich heiratet Ihr ja bald."

Gwen nickte ihm nur freundlich zu und führte ihr Pferd aus den Stallungen heraus. Sie konnte das Wort „Hochzeit" nicht mehr hören. Wenn sie jetzt nach Gondor losritt, war es sowieso ein für alle Mal vorbei damit. Erkhold würde sofort die Verlobung lösen. Damit konnte Gwen inzwischen leben. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie sich überhaupt auf diese ganze Sache eingelassen hatte. Sie wollte nur Boromir.

Langsam ritt sie durch die ländlich wirkende Hauptstadt von Rohan. Als sie das Tor hinter sich gelassen hatte, lenkte sie ihr Pferd nach Süden, Richtung Gondor. Zwei Wochen würde sie mindestens nach Minas Tirith brauchen, wenn sie zügig ritt.

§

Eine Woche, nachdem Gwen losgeritten war, tauchten zwei Reiter in Minas Tirith auf: Irolas und Gandalf, der Zauberer. Irolas, der Soldat, den Boromir eigentlich nach Rohan schicken wollte, hatte Gandalf in einer kleinen Stadt am Meringbach gefunden. Es war ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass er das gleiche Gasthaus aufsuchte, in welchem sich gerade der Zauberer aufhielt. Sofort hatte Irolas Gandalf über Faramirs Blindheit unterrichtet. Der alte Zauberer war schockiert gewesen, als er das hörte, denn er schätzte, wie so Viele, Faramir am meisten von der Truchseß-Familie.

„Ausgerechnet er", hatte er einige Male vor sich hingemurmelt.

Nachdem Gandalf eine Botschaft an einen alten Freund Richtung Norden losgesandt hatte, machte er sich mit Irolas auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith.

Boromir war erstaunt, Irolas zusammen mit Gandalf ankommen zu sehen. Sofort wollte er sich den jungen Soldaten zur Brust nehmen, doch Gandalf packte Boromir gleich am Arm.

„Sei gegrüßt, Boromir! Ich muß unbedingt sofort deinen Bruder sehen."

Dem jungen Mann blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Wunsch des Zauberers zu erfüllen, wenn er nicht unhöflich sein wollte.

„Ich spreche später mit dir, Irolas!" rief er noch schnell dem Soldaten zu.

Dieser errötete im Gesicht und senkte den Kopf. Er wusste, was Boromir ihn fragen wollte. Und es würde peinlich für ihn werden, wenn er erzählen musste, dass er einem anderen Auftrag gefolgt war. Dem Auftrag des Truchsessen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Boromir viel an diesem Brief lag und jetzt musste er seinen Herrn enttäuschen. Irolas war so etwas in seiner ganzen Dienstzeit noch nie passiert. Er schämte sich zutiefst. Unterdessen hatten Boromir und Gandalf die Gärten hinter der Zitadelle erreicht. Dort hielt sich Faramir meist um diese Tageszeit auf, wenn das Wetter schön und warm war, so wie heute. Als der Zauberer Faramir auf einer hölzernen Bank sitzen sah, lächelte er. Der junge Mann, den er so sehr mochte, wirkte wie immer. Und als er und Boromir sich der Bank näherten, wandte Faramir seinen Kopf zu ihnen. Gandalf schmerzte es, Faramirs leeren Blick zu sehen, der ziellos in die Ferne gerichtet war.

„Mithrandir, seid Ihr hier?" fragte Faramir leise, ohne das vorher jemand etwas von Gandalfs Ankunft erzählt hatte.

„Faramir, mein lieber Junge", sagte Gandalf und ihm traten Tränen des Mitleids und der Trauer in die Augen.

Er setzte sich neben Faramir hin und ergriff seine Hände. Momentan konnte er nicht weitersprechen.

„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass er nach Euch hatte schicken lassen", fuhr Faramir schließlich fort.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen, mein Freund", seufzte Gandalf traurig und senkte sein graues Haupt.

Boromir gab es einen Stich durchs Herz, als er das hörte. So war also selbst der weise Zauberer machtlos gegenüber Faramirs Blindheit?

„Gandalf, bitte, könnt Ihr nichts für ihn tun?" bettelte er den alten Mann schier an.

Dieser schloß kurz die Augen und seufzte leise.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer, aber kein Heiler, junger Herr."

„Aber Vater setzt große Hoffnungen in Euch, Gandalf", betonte Boromir erschrocken.

Gandalf klopfte Faramir kurz auf die Schulter und erhob sich dann, um mit Boromir ein Stück beiseite zu gehen. Faramir sollte das Gespräch, das er mit seinem Bruder führen wollte, nicht unbedingt mitbekommen.

„Es gibt tatsächlich jemanden, der deinem Bruder helfen könnte", sagte der Zauberer mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Bei Eru, dann bringt ihn herbei!" rief Boromir fast ein wenig zu laut.

„Das ist nicht so einfach", murmelte Gandalf und strich sich nervös über seinen grauen Bart.

„Am günstigsten wäre, ich würde Faramir mitnehmen."

„Das geht nicht", sagte Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Vater würde ihn niemals fortlassen. Am besten, Ihr unterhaltet Euch mit Vater darüber."

Gandalf lächelte traurig: das Gespräch mit Denethor würde ein harter Brocken werden. Vor allem, wenn der Truchseß erfuhr, wen Gandalf zu Faramirs Heilung ausersehen hatte.


	12. Denethors Entscheidung

**Meleth**: Du liegst ganz richtig mit deinem ersten Tip, Meleth. Es ist kein Elb, aber er lebt in Bruchtal. Na, wer könnte das wohl sein?

**Gwen**: Noch hat Boromir keine Zeit, sich um Gwen zu kümmern. Zuviel stürmt momentan auf ihn ein...

**Leonel**: Ich bin froh, dass deine Verbindung mit ffnet wieder klappt. Auch du liegst mit deinem Tip richtig. Du kannst dir bestimmt Denethors Reaktion vorstellen. Doch dazu mehr im nächsten Kapitel...

§§§§§3

Kapitel 12: Denethors Entscheidung

Denethor empfing den Zauberer diesmal viel freundlicher als sonst. Schließlich setzte er seine ganzen Hoffnungen in die Fähigkeiten Gandalfs. Wenn er Faramir nicht gesund machen konnte, dann konnte es niemand in Mittelerde.

„Habt Ihr Faramir schon gesehen?" fragte der Truchseß neugierig.

Gandalfs Miene wurde ernst.

„Ja, ich habe ihn in den Gärten getroffen. Es schmerzt mich sehr, dass Euer Sohn nicht mehr sehen kann."

„Es ist ein unfassbarer Schicksalsschlag", murmelte Denethor bedrückt und blickte zu Boden.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Zauberer.

„Ich habe Euch nicht umsonst nach Minas Tirith bestellt. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Faramir helfen könnt, schließlich seid Ihr ein Zauberer."

Gandalf lachte bitter auf.

„Ich bin ein Zauberer, aber kein Wunderheiler. Faramir hat eine schwere Kopfverletzung erlitten, die er nur sehr knapp überlebt hat. Seid dankbar, Truchseß, dass Ihr Euer Zweitgeborener überhaupt noch am Leben ist."

„So habe ich Euch also umsonst rufen lassen", murmelte Denethor düster und sein Antlitz verfinsterte sich.

„Noch ist nicht alles verloren", erwiderte der Zauberer gefasst. „Ich kenne jemanden, der Faramir vielleicht helfen kann. Er besitzt die Hände eines Heilers."

Denethor runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wen Gandalf meinte. Er erhob sich von seinem Truchseß-Stuhl und wanderte vor dem Zauberer auf und ab.

„Von wem sprecht Ihr?"

„Sagt Euch der Name Thorongil etwas?"

Denethor hielt inne und blickte Gandalf böse an:

„Allerdings, Mithrandir. Allerdings. Dieser zerlumpte Waldläufer lebt also noch?"

Gandalf presste die Lippen zusammen: Aragorn alias Thorongil war ein guter Freund von ihm. Ein edler Mann und großer Krieger. Vielleicht der größte Krieger, den Mittelerde je gesehen hatte.

Denethor lachte jetzt leise vor sich hin.

„Seit wann hat Thorongil heilende Hände? Das ist ja wirklich lächerlich."

„Ich denke, so kommen wir nicht weiter", meinte der Zauberer empört. „Wenn Ihr Thorongil ablehnt, dann ist die Sache erledigt."

§

Boromir hatte die ganze Zeit an der Tür gelauscht. Normalerweise tat er so etwas nicht. Aber er wollte unbedingt wissen, was sein Vater zu Gandalfs Vorschlag sagte. Als er hörte, wie drinnen die Stimmen immer lauter und vorwurfsvoller wurden, wusste er, dass sich sein Vater wieder mal stur gestellt hatte.

Was hatte es nur mit diesem geheimnisvollen Thorongil auf sich? Er musste es unbedingt erfahren.

Er hörte von drinnen Schritte nahen und eilig verbarg er sich in einer dunklen Nische. Es war Gandalf, der verärgert den Thronsaal verließ und irgendetwas von „Stolz und Sturheit" vor sich hinmurmelte.

Boromir sprang aus seinem Versteck heraus und fasste Gandalf am Ärmel.

„Was hat mein Vater gesagt – ist er dagegen?"

„Natürlich ist er dagegen, dass ich diesen Mann nach Minas Tirith bringe", meinte der Zauberer schlechtgelaunt. „Er hat Angst, Thorongil könnte sein Erbrecht einfordern: den Königsthron."

„Dieser Thorongil ist Isildurs Erbe?" staunte Boromir.

„Er lebt seit seiner Geburt im Exil", erklärte der Zauberer mürrisch. „Denethor braucht momentan keine Angst um seine Regentschaft haben. Aber dennoch tut er es. Thorongil würde Faramir helfen, aber niemals als Gegenleistung den Thron einfordern."

„Ich will aber, dass Faramir wieder sieht", rief Boromir leidenschaftlich.

„Denkst du, ich nicht?" brummte Gandalf vor sich hin.

„Passt auf, ich habe einen Plan", sagte Boromir plötzlich.

Er nahm den Zauberer mit in seine Gemächer und besprach sich dort leise mit ihm.

§

Gwen hatte inzwischen die Grenze zu Gondor erreicht. Sie überquerte den breiten Meringbach an einer Furt und kam so in die kleine Grenzstadt Meringburg. Die Einwohner der Stadt waren größtenteils Rohirrim, deswegen hatte die Stadt auch einen nordischen Namen.

Da sie Männerkleidung trug, und ihren Haare unter ihrem Mantel verborgen trug, wurde sie von Vielen als junger Mann angesehen.

„Wie weit ist es noch nach Minas Tirith?" fragte sie den Wirt einer kleinen Taverne, in der sie zu Mittag aß.

„Oh, es sind vielleicht noch fünf Tagesritte", meinte der Wirt, der Maradir hieß, und offensichtlich aus Gondor stammte.

„Wißt Ihr schon das Neueste aus Gondor, Fremder?" fragte ein Gast die junge Frau.

„Äh, nein", sagte Gwen mit verstellter, tiefer Stimme.

„Der jüngste Sohn des Truchseß hat während einer Schlacht bei Pelargir einen tragischen Unfall erlitten und ist seitdem blind", erzählte der Gast triumphierend. Offensichtlich liebte es der Mann, Klatsch zu verbreiten.

Gwen war schockiert, als sie das hörte: Faramir war blind? Kein Wunder, dass Boromir momentan andere Sorgen hatte, als sich um sie zu kümmern.

„Der Alte, Denethor, soll seitdem ziemlich durch den Wind sein, sagt man", fuhr der Gast grinsend fort. „Boromir, der Älteste, hat jetzt so ziemlich alle Regierungsgeschäfte in der Hand."

Gwen war jetzt alles klar: innerlich hatte sie Boromir sowieso längst verziehen. Sie hatte geahnt, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. Faramir tat ihr schrecklich leid. Er hatte so ein Schicksal nicht verdient. Sie hoffte, bald nach Minas Tirith zu gelangen. Deswegen hielt sie sich auch gar nicht mehr lange in Meringburg auf. Sie sattelte ihr Pferd und ritt noch am gleichen Tag weiter. Sie merkte, dass die Reise ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft nicht gut bekam. Immer wieder verspürte sie ein Ziehen im Unterleib, wenn sie zu schnell ritt.

In der Nähe des Druadan-Waldes geschah es dann: es gab ihr einen furchtbaren Stich durch den Unterleib und ihr wurde totenübel. Sie wusste, dass sie gleich ohnmächtig werden würde. Irgendwie schaffte sie es noch, vom Pferd zu kommen. Dann sank sie zu Boden und alles wurde schwarz um sie herum.

§

Boromir beobachtete, wie Gandalf auf den Balkon trat und mit seinem Stab etwas herumfuchtelte. Er seufzte ungeduldig: was hatte dies nun zu bedeuten? Eigentlich war ausgemacht worden, Thorongil herbeizuholen und ihn heimlich in die Stadt zu lotsen. Plötzlich sah Boromir, wie ein Falke auf dem Balkongeländer landete. Gandalf sprach leise auf den Falken ein . Dann erhob sich der Raubvogel und flog Richtung Norden. Gandalf blickte ihm lächelnd nach.

„Was bedeutet dies nun?" fragte Boromir neugierig. „Was wird der Vogel tun?"

„Er wird Thorongil herbeirufen", meinte der Zauberer lächelnd. „Wenn der Falke zurückkehrt, dann weiß ich, dass Thorongil auf dem Weg hierher ist."

„Sehr gut", nickte Boromir erfreut.

Gandalf schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Komm, wir wollen nach deinem Bruder sehen. Sicher freut er sich, wenn wir uns mit ihm unterhalten."

Auf dem Weg in die Gärten begegneten sie dem Soldaten Irolas.

„Geht schon voraus, Mithrandir", sagte Boromir leise zu dem Zauberer. „Ich habe hier noch eine Kleinigkeit zu klären."

Gandalf nickte und ging weiter. Boromir jedoch hielt Irolas an.

„Du hast mir etwas zu erklären, Irolas: warst du überhaupt in Rohan?"

Der junge Mann sah Boromir furchtsam an und schluckte.

„Nein, das war ich nicht. Euer Vater gab mir einen anderen Auftrag: er nahm mir die Briefrolle ab und befahl mir, Gandalf zu holen. Bitte seid mir nicht böse."

„Das ist nun die Lösung all der Rätsel", flüsterte Boromir wütend.

Er wandte sich noch einmal kurz an Irolas:

„Ist schon gut. Du musstest dem Befehl des Truchsessen gehorchen."

Dann schickte er Irolas weg. Boromir überlegte nun, was er tun sollte, am liebsten wäre sofort zu seinem Vater gerannt, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Das war also nun der Dank für die Mühe, die er auf sich nahm, um ihn würdig im Amt des Truchsessen zu vertreten. Doch Boromir beschloß noch zu warten: wenn es diesem Thorongil gelang, Faramir zu heilen, dann würde er mit seinem Vater abrechnen und anschließend nach Rohan reiten.


	13. Thorongil

**Lady**: Mit Gwen geht es im nächsten Kapitel auch weiter. Ich glaube, Denethor würde Thorongil auch nicht in die Stadt lassen, wenn Boromir in diesem Zustand wäre.

**Meleth**: Genau, Aragorn alias Thorongil besitzt diese Hände. Danke noch mal für die Osterwünsche!

**Leonel**: Nee, Denethor hat viel zu sehr Angst um seine Regentschaft. Das ist ihm wichtiger als seine beiden Söhne.

**Tanja**: Ups, vor dem letzten Kapitel habe ich dich versehentlich als **Gwen** betitelt. Mit Gwen geht es jetzt auch weiter...

§§§§§

Kapitel 13: Thorongil und ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Gwen spürte, wie sie sanft vom Boden hochgehoben wurde, und ihr Kopf auf eine Decke gebettet wurde. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blickte in die stahlblauen Augen eines dunkelhaarigen Fremden.

„Geht es Euch besser, meine Dame?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Mein Kind - ich habe Angst, dass ich es verliere", murmelte sie schwach.

„Ich gebe Euch etwas gegen die Schmerzen", sagte der Fremde und ging zu seinem Pferd.

Gwen sah ihm ihn nach. Woher kam dieser Mann? Der Kleidung nach kam er weder aus Rohan noch aus Gondor. Er war jedoch dunkelhaarig wie viele Gondorianer. Als er wieder zurückkam, musterte Gwen sein Gesicht. Es war gutgeschnitten und wirkte jedoch schmal, fast asketisch. Ein dunkler Bart umrahmte sein Gesicht. Er reichte Gwen jetzt einige getrocknete Kräuter.

„Wenn Ihr sie zerkaut, dann wird es Euere Schmerzen lindern", versprach er.

Gwen nahm sie etwas widerwillig in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. Schon bald merkte sie, dass ihre Schmerzen tatsächlich fast verschwanden. Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch.

„Wo ist mein Pferd?" fragte sie leise.

„Euer Pferd weidet da vorne bei meinem Hengst", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Mann freundlich. „Aber reiten würde ich an Euerer Stelle nicht mehr."

„Wie soll ich dann nach Minas Tirith kommen?" fragte Gwen erschrocken.

„Keine Bange, meine Dame", sagte er beruhigend. „Auch mein Weg führt nach Minas Tirith. Wir befinden uns hier auf der breiten Weststraße, auf der für gewöhnlich viele Händler ziehen. Es wird Mittel und Wege geben, Euch behutsam in die Weiße Stadt zu schaffen."

„Ich danke Euch, mein Herr", sagte Gwen erfreut. „Wie ist eigentlich Euer Name? Ich bin Gwen, die Tochter von Ritter Werhold aus Rohan."

Der Fremde lächelte erneut:

„Angenehm, Euere Bekanntschaft zu machen, Frau Gwen. Man nennt mich Streicher."

„Streicher? Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name", meinte Gwen erstaunt.

„Ich habe viele Namen", fuhr Streicher geheimnisvoll fort. „Wenn es Euch besser gefällt, dann könnt Ihr mich auch Thorongil nennen."

„Dieser Name gefällt mir wahrhaft besser!" rief Gwen lächelnd aus.

§

Einen Abend später kam der Falke zu Gandalf zurückgeflogen. Sofort suchte der Zauberer Boromir auf.

„Es ist soweit, mein Freund. Thorongil befindet sich vor dem Tor der Stadt. Mache deinen Bruder bereit und bringe ihn dann hinab in den ersten Festungsring."

Boromir nickte. Im ersten Festungsring hatten er und Gandalf heimlich ein leerstehendes Haus angemietet. Dort wollten sie Faramir und Thorongil zusammenbringen. Während sich Gandalf auf den Weg zu Thorongil machte, suchte Boromir seinen Bruder auf. Dieser saß bereits in seinem Nachtgewand auf dem Bett.

„Boromir, was ist los?" fragte Faramir, der die Nervosität seines Bruders spürte.

„Ich bringe dich zu jemanden, der dich vielleicht heilen kann", sagte Boromir aufgeregt. „Gandalf und ich haben unten im ersten Festungsring ein Häuschen angemietet. Dorthin kommt ein guter Freund von Gandalf, der allerdings ein Dorn in den Augen unseres Vaters zu sein scheint. Deswegen auch diese Heimlichtuerei."

Jetzt war es auch mit Faramirs Ruhe vorbei. Er erhob sich vom Bett.

„Bitte hilf mir, mich anzukleiden", murmelte er hastig und tastete nach seiner Kleidung.

Boromir half ihm rasch. Dann verließen sie auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer. Ausgerechnet jetzt begegnete ihnen Denethor. Entsetzt schloß Boromir kurz die Augen: was sollte er denn seinem Vater nun für eine Ausrede erzählen?

„Wo wollt Ihr beide denn so spät abends noch hin?" fragte der Truchseß neugierig.

„Boromir will mit mir in eine Taverne gehen, damit ich etwas Abwechslung habe", erwiderte Faramir mit fester Stimme.

„Dann pass gut auf deinen Bruder auf, Boromir", mahnte der Truchseß lächelnd.

„Jawohl, mein Herr", erwiderte Boromir, dem ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

Der Truchseß ging wieder in seine Privaträume.

„Du bist ein Schatz!" flüsterte Boromir seinem Bruder zu. Dieser musste lächeln.

Rasch verließen die beiden die Zitadelle und gingen zu den Stallungen. Boromir sattelte sein Pferd und hob Faramir zu sich hinauf. So ging es schneller. Dann sprengten sie rasch durch die einzelnen Festungsringe der Stadt, bis den untersten erreichten.

§

Gandalf war vor die Stadt geritten. Dort sah er eine kleine Händlerkarawane aus Anorien nahen. Thorongil winkte ihm bereits von weitem zu. Gandalf ritt ihm jetzt entgegen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Aragorn!" begrüßte der Zauberer seinen Freund. „Ich bin froh, dass du so schnell gekommen bist."

Aragorn erwiderte seinen Gruß, doch er wirkte etwas beunruhigt.

„Gandalf, du weißt, dass ich in der Weißen Stadt kein gerngesehener Gast bin. Ich befürchte, dass der Truchseß mich hier nicht dulden würde."

Gandalf sah ihn bedrückt an.

„Ich weiß das, mein Freund. Trotzdem ist es mir ein großes Anliegen, dass du dir den Sohn des Truchsessen ansiehst. Er ist durch einen Unfall erblindet. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihm helfen könntest."

Aragorn lächelte matt.

„Du musst große Sympathien für diesen jungen Mann empfinden, wenn du mich hierherbestellst. Ich hatte mit Truchseß-Söhnen bisher keine gute Erfahrung gemacht. Du weißt, von wem ich spreche."

„Faramir ist anders als sein Vater", erklärte Gandalf gefasst. „Er besitzt Eigenschaften, die sein Vater niemals hatte. Genau wie dieser besitzt der junge Mann die Gabe, in die Herzen der Menschen zu sehen. Denethor ist oft erzürnt von dem, was er sieht, doch Faramir hat Erbarmen mit den Menschen."

„Von Faramir sprichst du also", meinte Aragorn schief lächelnd. „Ich habe hier eine junge Dame aus Rohan bei mir, die behauptet, Boromir zu kennen."

Gwen hatte inzwischen den Wagen verlassen, auf dem sie gesessen hatte. Sie holte ihr Pferd und ging langsam zu Thorongil und dem Zauberer hin. Sie war immer noch sehr blaß und wirkte erschöpft.

Aragorn hatte inzwischen Gandalf erzählt, was mit Gwen los war. Während ihrer Reise hatte Gwen sich ihm anvertraut und ihre ganze Geschichte erzählt.

Gandalf überlegte kurz.

„Nun, da Frau Gwen auch kein gerngesehener Gast in dieser Stadt zu sein scheint, nehmen wir sie mit in das Haus im untersten Ring."

§

Boromir und Faramir hatten das Haus endlich erreicht. Vorsichtig ließ Boromir seinen Bruder absitzen und band das Pferd an einem Pfosten an. Dann betraten die beiden Brüder das leerstehende Haus. Faramir spürte, dass noch niemand da war. Enttäuscht ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Bist du sicher, dass dieser Mann überhaupt kommt?" fragte er seinen Bruder leise.

„Gandalf hat es mir versprochen", brummte Boromir missmutig vor sich hin und kratzte sich an seinem Kinnbart.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Gandalf trat zusammen mit Aragorn und Gwen ein. Als Boromir Gwen sah, war er wie erschlagen.

„Das gibt es doch ... nicht", stammelte er ungläubig.

Gwen fiel ihm weinend in die Arme. Boromir küsste und herzte sie.

„Es tut mir so leid, Liebste, aber mein Vater hat den Brief abgefangen, den ich dir senden wollte. Ich erfuhr es leider zu spät."

„Boromir, ich erwarte ein Kind von dir", sagte Gwen unter Tränen.

Boromir konnte es nicht fassen, als er das hörte.

„Ich werde Vater!" murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Faramir hatte alles mitgehört und lächelte.

„Das ist ja wunderschön. Jetzt muß Vater Euerer Heirat einfach zustimmen."

Gandalf und Aragorn hatten der Szene schmunzelnd zugesehen. Doch nun war es Zeit, sich um Faramir zu kümmern.

Gandalf und Aragorn führten Faramir zu einer Lagerstatt, damit er sich dort hinlegen konnte. Aragorn sah in die blicklosen, blauen Augen des jungen Mannes und seufzte leise. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er die Erwartungen, die Gandalf in ihm setzte, auch erfüllen konnte. Er hieß Gandalf, kochendes Wasser herbeizuschaffen.

Der Zauberer entzündete rasch ein Feuer im Kamin und dank eines magischen Tricks gab es sehr schnell kochendes Wasser. Aragorn grinste ein wenig, als er das sah und warf Athelas-Blätter in den Topf. Sofort zog ein würziger Duft durch das Zimmer. Auch Boromir und Gwen spürten, dass sie plötzlich besser atmen konnten und sie sahen sich lächelnd an. Faramir merkte ebenfalls, dass etwas geschehen war. Er roch den Duft des Athelas und schloß die Augen.

Aragorn machte einen Lappen feucht mit dem Sud und legte ihn Faramir auf die geschlossenen Augenlider. Dann legte er seine rechte Hand auf Faramirs Stirn.

„Er hatte eine schlimme Kopfverletzung erlitten", murmelte Aragorn. „Ich spüre, dass ein winziger Knochensplitter sich noch in seinem Kopf befindet. Und zwar an der Stelle, die für das Sehen wichtig ist."

Er presste erneut fest seine Hand auf Faramirs Stirn. Plötzlich stöhnte dieser laut auf und wurde bewusstlos. Boromir sprang besorgt auf. Doch Gandalf bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu bleiben.

Dann sahen alle, wie eine blutige Tränen aus Faramirs rechtem Auge rann.

„Was geschieht mit meinem Bruder?" zischte Boromir jetzt Aragorn zu.

Dieser fing das Blut seelenruhig mit dem Lappen auf und zeigte ihm Boromir.

„Seht Ihr den winzigen Knochensplitter hier? Er hat verhindert, dass Euer Bruder sehen konnte."

Faramir regte sich jetzt langsam und begann seine Augen aufzuschlagen. Plötzlich lächelte er.

„Bei den Valar! Ich kann wieder sehen!"

Rasch setzte er sich auf und blickte alle an, die im Raum waren.

„Ich kann euch alle sehen", wiederholte er strahlend.

Boromir fiel lachend und weinend zugleich um seinen Hals. Faramir wandte sich an seinen Retter.

„Wie soll ich Euch jemals dafür danken, Fremder?"

„Schon gut", winkte Aragorn lächelnd ab. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Euch helfen konnte. Allerdings muß ich jetzt auf dem schnellsten Wege diese Stadt verlassen. Ich bin kein gerngesehener Gast hier."

„Das ist unmöglich!" rief Faramir entsetzt aus. „Vater muß Euch die höchsten Ehren dieses Landes zuteil werden lassen."

„Faramir, das ist Thorongil", flüsterte Boromir ihm zu.

„Dann ist er Gondors Thronerbe und hat das höchste Recht, hier zu verweilen", widersprach Faramir leidenschaftlich.

Aragorn ergriff Faramirs Hände freundlich.

„Laßt es gut sein, Faramir. Ich strebe nicht nach dem Thron Gondors und ich möchte keine Unruhe in diese Stadt bringen. Zwischen Euerem Vater und mir gibt es einige Unstimmigkeiten, die man leider nicht aus der Welt schaffen kann. Ich bitte Euch, mich in Frieden ziehen zu lassen."

„Wie kann ich Euch eine Bitte verweigern!" erwiderte Faramir und verneigte sich kurz vor Aragorn.

Alle verabschiedeten sich von Thorongil. Gwen bedankte sich noch einmal für seine Hilfe auf ihrem Weg nach Minas Tirith.

Doch nun galt es, zu Denethor zu gehen. Boromir wusste, dass dieser Weg sehr schwer werden würde, auch wenn Faramir nun sein Augenlicht wieder hatte.

TBC...


	14. Das Attentat

**Tanja**: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt natürlich Denethors Reaktion. Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!

**Meleth**: Ich bin auch froh, dass Faramir wieder sehen kann. Boromir wird jetzt seinem Vater unterbreiten, dass Gwen ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Danke für deine Reviews!

**Leonel**: Ja, es kommt noch ganz sicher was über Boromir und Gwen. So viel, dass es sogar noch ein weiteres Kapitel geben wird. Ich danke dir auch fürs Reviewen!

§§§§§

Kapitel 14: Das Attentat

Die drei jungen Leute und Gandalf ritten nach Aragorns Aufbruch hinauf zur Zitadelle. Boromir hatte Gwen zu sich aufs Pferd genommen, und Faramir saß hinter Gandalf auf dessen Pferd.

Denethor hatte noch nicht geschlafen. Er spürte in seinem Herzen, dass in dieser Nacht irgendetwas wichtiges vor sich ging. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. Unruhig marschierte er in seinem Kaminzimmer hin und her. Immer wieder nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem mit Rotwein gefüllten Kelch, bis er fast schon angeheitert war. Ob seine Söhne immer noch in der Taverne saßen? Hoffentlich ging alles mit Faramir gut. Würden sich die Leute in der Taverne darüber lustig machen, dass er blind war? All diese Dinge gingen dem Truchseß durch dem Kopf. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Boromir, der sich mit den Gästen anlegte, weil sie seinen Bruder verspotteten. Denethor spürte, dass er dringend frische Luft brauchte, und verließ seine Räume. In diesem Moment sah er vier Personen, die den Korridor entlangkamen. Denethor atmete auf, als er seine beiden Söhne unversehrt sah. Auf Gandalf und die junge Frau achtete er zunächst nicht. Ihm fiel eine Veränderung an Faramir auf. Seine Augen wirkten plötzlich nicht mehr so leer: sie strahlten richtig, ja sie blickten ihn direkt an.

„Vater, es ist ein Wunder geschehen!" rief Faramir glücklich aus. „Ich kann wieder sehen."

Denethor sah seinen jüngsten Sohn bestürzt an.

„Ist es denn die Möglichkeit", murmelte er immer wieder und schloß Faramir in die Arme.

„Gandalf, ist das Euer Werk?" fragte der Truchseß schließlich verblüfft.

„Nicht ganz", erwiderte der Zauberer und blickte Denethor ernst an. „Ich habe jemanden kurzzeitig in diese Stadt bestellt, der Faramir heilen konnte."

„Dann war also Thorongil hier", knurrte Denethor und ließ Faramir los.

„Vater, Thorongil ist ein edler Mann, er hat mich geheilt", beteuerte Faramir entgeistert, der die Wut seines Vaters überhaupt nicht verstand.

„Ihr habt mich alle hintergangen!" brüllte der Truchseß Gandalf und seine Söhne an.

„Vater, du vergisst dich!" rief Boromir entsetzt aus. „Faramir kann wieder sehen und das ist das Wichtigste."

„Besser, er wäre blind geblieben", murmelte Denethor wütend. „Thorongil hat in dieser Stadt nichts zu suchen. Er versucht mir nur, die Liebe meines Volkes zu stehlen, so wie er es früher getan hat, als er noch unter meinem Vater diente. Und jetzt stiehlt er mir die Liebe meiner Söhne."

Faramir sah seinen Vater entsetzt an.

„Du wünscht dir wirklich, ich wäre weiterhin blind?"

„Ihr hättet Thorongil nicht in die Stadt lassen dürfen", erwiderte der Truchseß feindselig. „Um keinen Preis, auch nicht um deiner Blindheit willen."

Faramir kämpfte mit den Tränen. Gandalf legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des jungen Mannes und zog ihn mit sich fort. In Boromir arbeitete es: am liebsten hätte er seinem Vater in seiner Wut gründlich die Meinung gesagt. Doch das konnte er nicht: Gwen stand ja an seiner Seite.

„So, und du hast Besuch aus Rohan bekommen, Boromir", spottete Denethor gehässig. „Trägt Sie etwa einen Bastard von dir unter ihrem Herzen?"

Boromir ballte wütend seine Faust. Er war kurz davor, seinem Vater einen kräftigen Schlag zu verpassen. Nur mühsam konnte er sich noch beherrschen.

„Vater, ich wäre schon längst mit Gwen verheiratet, wenn du nicht meinen Brief unterschlagen hättest. Ich habe Irolas dannach gefragt und er hat es mir schließlich gestanden."

Denethor lächelte grausam.

„Irolas ist eben ein treuer Soldat. Er zog es vor, seinem Truchseß zu gehorchen."

„Vergiß nicht, dass du mir alle Regierungsgeschäfte mehr oder weniger bereitwillig überlassen hast", erinnerte ihn Boromir wutschnaubend. „Ist das also dein Dank?"

„Ich sagte dir schon mal, dass du Gondor zu dienen hast, und keinem Weibe", fuhr der Truchseß verbittert fort. „Und jetzt da dein Bruder wieder gesund ist, gibt es keinen Grund, dir länger meine Ämter anzuvertrauen. Ich sehe schon, dass du dem noch nicht gewachsen bist."

„Ich werde Gwen heiraten!" sagte Boromir leidenschaftlich. „Egal, was du sagst. Und mir ist auch gleich, wenn du mich deswegen enterbst."

Denethor sah seinen ältesten Sohn fassungslos an. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Nein, nicht er war undankbar, Boromir war es! All die Jahre hatte Denethor seinen älteren Sohn bevorzugt behandelt, hatte ihm immer wieder beteuert, wie tapfer und wertvoll er für Gondor sei.

„Komm, Gwen, wir verlassen jetzt beide Gondor für immer", sagte Boromir tonlos und nahm die junge Frau an der Hand.

Sie ließen Denethor stehen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in das Haus, das Boromir gemietet hatte.

Der Truchseß war bitter enttäuscht von Boromir. Eindeutig hatte er immer den falschen Sohn gut behandelt. Vorsichtig klopfte er an Faramirs Zimmertür.

Faramir war verwundert, dass jetzt sein Vater zu ihm kam. Denethor wirkte zerknirscht und die Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Gandalf beschloß, die Beiden besser alleine zu lassen und er verabschiedete sich von Faramir. Denethor warf ihm kurz einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder freundlich an Faramir.

„Dein undankbarer Bruder wird Gondor für immer verlassen. Jetzt wirst du seine Pflichten erfüllen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mich nicht enttäuscht. Bisher habe ich dich oft ungerecht behandelt und dir bisweilen Unmögliches abverlangt. Jedoch ab heute bist du mein Erbe."

Faramir stand auf und schluckte. Die harten Worte, die sein Vater vorhin ausgesprochen hatte, klangen noch in seinen Ohren.

„Was ist: freust du dich nicht?" fragte Denethor ungehalten.

„Vater, du hast dir gerade eben noch gewünscht, dass ich besser blind geblieben wäre und jetzt tust du so, als wäre nichts gewesen", sagte Faramir mit belegter Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte der Truchseß hastig. „Du weißt, dass ich im Zorn oft unüberlegte Dinge ausspreche. Also?"

Faramir lächelte jetzt verkrampft. Das kam alles für ihn zu plötzlich. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Boromir fortging. Er braucht ihn doch!

„Ist mein Bruder schon weg?" presste er mühsam hervor.

Denethors Antlitz verfinsterte sich. Er packte Faramir an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn derb.

„Ich will nichts mehr über ihn hören, verstanden? Boromir ist ab jetzt nicht mehr mein Sohn!"

Faramir machte sich vom Griff seines Vaters los und wich entsetzt zurück. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Vater!"

Dann lief er an Denethor vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg, die Zitadelle zu verlassen. Denethor rannte ihm hinterher.

„Faramir, bleib stehen!" schrie er ihm nach.

Der junge Mann jagte aus der Zitadelle hinaus, quer über den Innenhof und hätte dabei fast eine der Wachen des Weißen Baumes umgerannt. Sein Ziel waren die Stallungen. Vielleicht traf er dort Boromir und Gwen noch an. Doch der Stallmeister teilte ihm mit, dass die Beiden es sehr eilig hatten und bereits losgeritten waren. Entschlossen holte Faramir Gildan, den weißen Hengst, und schwang sich auf dessen ungesattelten Rücken.

Denethor erreichte einige Minuten, nachdem Faramir losgeritten war, die Stallungen.

„Wo sind meine Söhne?" keuchte er außer Atem.

„Herr Boromir und die Frau sind vor kurzem losgeritten. Herr Faramir hat gerade diesen Zirkel der Stadt verlassen."

Auch Denethor setzte sich jetzt auf seinen ungesattelten, braunen Wallach. Er war ein guter Reiter, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr ausgeritten war. Rasch trieb er das Pferd durch den sechsten Zirkel. Die Sonne ging gerade über dem Schattengebirge auf.

§

Im fünften Zirkel hatte ein ehemaliger Soldat namens Ammir beobachtet, wie nacheinander die Truchsesssöhne eilig an ihm auf der Straße vorbeigaloppiert waren. Ammir hasste die Truchseß-Familie. Denethor hatte ihn vor kurzem unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst entlassen, nachdem er wegen einer Kleinigkeit auffällig geworden war. Der Truchseß wollte an ihm ein Exempel statuieren und dadurch die anderen Soldaten des Heeres einschüchtern. Ammir hatte das nachträglich mitbekommen und sich geschworen, irgendwann an Denethor zu rächen.

Nachdem Faramir mit finsterer Miene an ihm vorbeigeritten war, ahnte der ehemalige Soldat, dass nun auch bald der Truchseß höchstpersönlich aufkreuzen würde. Die Gelegenheit für ein Attentat war sehr günstig, denn um diese frühe Tageszeit war fast noch kein Mensch auf den Straßen der Weißen Stadt. Ammir holte Pfeil und Bogen und legte sich hinter einem abgestellten Karren auf die Lauer. Und tatsächlich: Denethor kam herangeritten. Seine haßerfüllte Miene sprach Bände. Ammir war ein guter Bogenschütze. Der Pfeil, den er abschoß, traf Denethor in die Brust, nahe am Herzen. Mit einem gurgelnden Laut sank der Truchseß auf dem Pferd zusammen. Doch der treue Wallach trug seinen Herrn weiter. Ammirs nächster Pfeil traf bereits nicht mehr. Jetzt musste der feige Attentäter die Flucht ergreifen, denn ein Wachsoldat im nächsten Zirkel hatte Denethor bemerkt. Er blies in sein Horn, um Alarm zu schlagen.

§

Boromir und Gwen befanden sich kurz vor dem großen Stadttor, als Hörner in allen Zirkeln der Stadt ertönten. Das Stadttor wurde vor ihnen verschlossen.

„Was bedeutet das, Liebster?" fragte die junge Frau erschrocken.

Boromir war ganz blaß geworden.

„Das bedeutet, dass die Truchsessfamilie in höchster Gefahr schwebt", murmelte der Gondorianer tonlos und fuhr sich nervös durch das blonde Haar. „Ich habe Angst, dass Faramir etwas zugestoßen ist."

„Wir müssen nachsehen!" drängte Gwen besorgt.

Boromir nickte: man musste mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Sie wendeten ihre Pferde und ritten wieder die Zirkel hinauf. Im dritten Zirkel trafen sie Faramir, der sich mit einem Hauptmann aufgeregt unterhielt.

„Faramir!" rief Boromir aufatmend. „Eru sei Dank! Du bist unversehrt."

„Gut, dass du kommst", meinte dieser den Tränen nahe. „Sie sagen, dass unserem Vater etwas geschehen sein soll."

Boromir presste seine Lippen zusammen: auch wenn sein Vater ihn zuletzt so ungerecht behandelt hatte, so liebte er ihn immer noch.

Zusammen ritten sie rasch weiter. Gwen verspürte immer größere Schmerzen im Unterleib, doch sie traute sich nichts zu sagen. Boromir hatte jetzt andere Sorgen.


	15. Auf Messers Schneide

**Alle**: Ich danke euch für euere treuen Reviews und dass ihr mich so lieb bei dieser Story begleitet habt. Doch nun folgt das Schlusskapitel...

§§§§§

Kapitel 15: Auf Messers Schneide

Faramir und Boromir stürmten in die Häuser der Heilung, wo man den schwer verwundeten Truchseß hingebracht hatte. Doch einer der Heiler trat ihnen in den Weg.

„Ihr könnt jetzt nicht zu Euerem Vater, meine Herren", sagte er streng. „Man versucht gerade ihm die Pfeilspitze aus der Brust zu entfernen."

Gwen kam auch vorsichtig in das Gebäude geschlichen. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch gepresst. Boromir drehte sich nach ihr um und erschrak.

„Ich glaube, das Kind kommt", presste sie hervor.

„Aber das ist viel zu früh", rief Boromir entsetzt aus.

Sie fiel entkräftet in seine Arme.

„Folgt mir! Rasch!" rief ihm der Heiler zu.

Boromir nahm Gwen hoch und trug sie in den Raum, zu dem sie der Heiler führte. Faramir trottete mit gesenktem Kopf hinterher.

Gwen lag mit geschlossenem Augen auf einem Bett, während Boromir neben ihr nebenkniete.

„Es wird alles gut", sagte er leise zu ihr und strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus der verschwitzten Stirn.

Eine Hebamme und zwei Helferinnen betraten jetzt die Kammer. Die beiden Brüder wurden hinausgeschickt. Sie gingen in die Gärten und ließen sich dort auf einer Bank nieder.

„Warum sind die Valar so grausam?" stöhnte Boromir auf und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch das blonde Haar. „Erst stößt Vater so etwas Schlimmes zu und jetzt droht Gwen unser Kind zu verlieren."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder sehen kann", murmelte Faramir leise. „Ich sollte eigentlich dankbar sein. Aber ich würde gerne mein Augenlicht wieder hergeben, wenn ich damit Vater und euer Kind retten könnte."

Boromir sah seinen Bruder an und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Er legte seinen Arm um Faramir und zog ihn an sich. Dann weinten beide zusammen.

§

Stunden später kam die alte Ioreth in den Garten. Ihre Schürze war blutbefleckt und sie wirkte sehr erschöpft.

„Da seid ihr beiden ja", meinte sie etwas vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hatte euch schon suchen lassen."

Boromir sprang auf.

„Wißt Ihr etwas von unserem Vater – wie geht es ihm?"

„Der Truchseß hat viel Blut verloren und wäre der Pfeil nur ein wenig tiefer gegangen, so hätten wir ihn nicht retten können. Aber jetzt ist er bei Bewusstsein und will Faramir sehen", erklärte die alte Frau.

Faramir erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls.

„Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst, Boromir", bat er seinen Bruder leise.

Dieser zögerte, nickte aber dann.

Sie folgten Ioreth zurück in das Gebäude. Die Heilerin zeigte auf die Tür, hinter welcher sich das Krankenlager des Statthalters befand. Vorsichtig klopfte Faramir an und trat dann ein. Boromir folgte ihm in einem größeren Abstand.

Denethor lag bleich und schwach in den Kissen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ein dicker, weißer Verband war um seine Brust gewickelt.

„Vater?" fragte Faramir leise.

Der Truchseß öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Faramir, mein Sohn", flüsterte er angestrengt.

„Ich bin auch hier, Vater", sagte jetzt Boromir verlegen.

Denethor sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du bist zurückgekehrt", murmelte er verwaschen. „Es tut mir so leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich bin nun nicht länger gegen eine Heirat mit Gwen."

Boromir lächelte.

„Ist das wirklich wahr, Vater?"

Denethor nickte langsam. Dann ergriff er Faramirs Hände.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich Boromir wieder als meinen Erben einsetze."

Faramir war sichtlich erleichtert, als er das hörte.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht", sagte er strahlend.

„Sobald ich wieder gesund bin, wird die Hochzeit gefeiert", presste Denethor hervor und hustete.

Ioreth betrat jetzt das Zimmer.

„Ihr müsst jetzt wieder gehen, ihr beiden Herren. Der Truchseß braucht noch viel Ruhe", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Die beiden Brüder verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Vater und verließen das Zimmer wieder.

Faramir wirkte sichtlich entspannt, nur Boromir war noch in großer Sorge um Gwen. Als er eine der Helferinnen der Hebamme durch den steinernen Korridor eilen sah, hielt er sie an.

„Weißt du etwas Neues von meiner...Verlobten?" fragte er sie gehetzt.

„Es geht ihr schon besser", meinte die junge Frau ausweichend.

„Und das Kind?"

Doch die junge Frau war bereits um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Boromir hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und klopfte an die Tür des Zimmers, in welches man Gwen gebracht hatte. Die Hebamme öffnete ihm mit vorwurfsvoller Miene.

„Was macht Ihr so einen Lärm, junger Herr?"

„Ich muß wissen, wie es Gwen geht", platzte Boromir heraus.

„Wir konnten das Kind nicht retten", sagte die Hebamme bedrückt. „Es war zu klein, um lebensfähig zu sein, doch Frau Gwen wird es schaffen. Sie hat eine kräftige Natur."

„Wann darf ich Gwen sehen?" fragte der junge Heerführer bestürzt.

Die Hebamme seufzte leise, und ließ ihn dann ins das Zimmer.

„Aber nur ganz kurz", mahnte sie.

Faramir klopfte Boromir tröstend auf die Schulter, bevor dieser das Zimmer betrat. Er hatte alles mitgehört und er war bestürzt über diese traurige Neuigkeit. Gerade hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, Onkel zu werden, doch nun war alles anders gekommen.

Gwen lag blaß in den Kissen und blickte Boromir traurig an.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Liebster, ich hätte dir so gerne einen Sohn geschenkt", flüsterte sie traurig.

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", sagte Boromir leise. „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Gwen musste trotz ihres Kummers jetzt lächeln.

„Von Herzen gerne."

Boromir nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und dann beweinten sie zusammen das Kind, das nicht am Leben geblieben war.

§

Einige Wochen später konnte Gwen die Häuser der Heilung wieder verlassen. Wenige Tage zuvor war auch Denethor wieder genesen.

Der Truchseß gab eine große Feier anlässlich seiner glücklichen Genesung. Den Mörder Ammir hatte man inzwischen auch gefunden. Er hatte seine Tat sofort eingestanden und nun wartete er eingekerkert auf seine Hinrichtung.

Gwen war auch auf die Feier miteingeladen worden. Sie war sehr nervös, da der Truchseß nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen war, als sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Boromir hatte ihr ein wunderschönes hellgrünes Kleid anfertigen lassen und Schmuck gekauft.

Am Mittsommerabend sollte die Feier stattfinden. Aufgeregt saß Gwen in ihrem Gemach in der Zitadelle und ließ sich von einer Zofe frisieren.

Plötzlich klopfe es an der Tür und eine ältere Frau in schlichter Kleidung trat ein, um frische Handtücher zu bringen.

„Legt sie da auf der Kommode ab", sagte Gwen freundlich.

„In Ordnung, Herrin", sagte eine bekannte Stimme zu Gwen.

Die junge Frau drehte sich erschrocken um und betrachtete die alte Bedienstete näher.

„Frau Javaleth, Ihr seid das?"

Die Frau senkte den Kopf.

„Ja ich bin es. Ich habe es nicht verdient, länger zu Gondors Adel gezählt zu werden. Durch meine Schuld musstet Ihr Minas Tirith verlassen. Und jetzt habt Ihr auch noch Euer Kind verloren. Es ist irgendwie alles meine Schuld."

„Naja, ich war diejenige, die den Inhalt des Nachttopfes auf Euch goß", meinte Gwen verlegen und musste plötzlich lachen.

Javaleth lachte mit.

„Ich werde mit Boromir reden", sagte die junge Rohirrim-Frau schließlich. „Ihr sollt Eueren Adelsstand wiederbekommen."

Die alte Frau verneigte sich tief.

„Ich danke Euch für Euere Güte, Herrin."

§

Die Feier fand in der großen Halle der Zitadelle statt. Alle Gäste waren in kostbare Gewänder gekleidet und jeder war eine prächtige Erscheinung für sich. Doch Gwen hatte nur Augen für Boromir und dieser nur Augen für sie. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Platz an der Tafel: sie durfte neben ihm sitzen. Gegenüber saß Faramir und nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Schließlich kam Denethor in die Halle und alle erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Der Truchseß machte eine wedelnde Bewegung mit der rechten Hand und die Gäste durften sich wieder setzen. Allerlei Köstlichkeiten wurden aufgetragen. Doch bevor das Mahl begann, erhob sich Denethor und hielt eine kleine Ansprache.

„Meine lieben Gäste! Ich halte heute dieses Fest anlässlich meiner glücklichen Genesung. Ein feiger Attentäter wollte mir das Leben nehmen, doch er hat es nicht geschafft. Ich bin froh, heute unter euch sein und mit euch feiern zu können. Doch nicht nur aus diesem Grund sind wir zusammengekommen: mein ältester Sohn und Erbe hat euch auch etwas zu sagen."

Er setzte sich wieder und nun war Boromir an der Reihe aufzustehen. Er tat dies und räusperte sich kurz. Er hasste Ansprachen, und er würde sich, wie immer, kurz fassen.

„Ich möchte euch allen sagen, dass ich heiraten werde. Meine Braut wird Gwen, die Tochter von Ritter Werhold aus Rohan sein. Heute möchte ich meine Verlobung mit Gwen verkünden."

Alle Gäste klatschten begeistert und lächelten dem Paar zu.

Boromir holte ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Robe hervor.

„Zum Zeichen meiner Liebe für Gwen und dass ich es ernst mit ihr meine, schenke ich ihr diesen Verlobungsring."

Er öffnete das Kästchen und steckte der überraschten, jungen Frau einen kostbaren Ring mit einem roten Rubin an den Finger.

„Aber Boromir!" flüsterte sie bewegt.

„Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich", sagte Boromir leise zu ihr und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Er gab einen Diener einen Wink und er lief zur Tür. Dann kehrte er mit zwei Personen zurück: Ritter Werhold und Frau Éowyn aus Rohan.

Gwen war völlig perplex, als sie ihren Vater und ihre beste Freundin und Herrin sah. Werhold umarmte glücklich seine Tochter und auch Éowyn wünschte ihrer Vertrauten alles Gute. Faramir blickte wie gebannt auf die Weiße Herrin von Rohan, die er schon so lange zu sehen wünschte.

„Ich habe sie wegen dir eingeladen", raunte Boromir ihm schalkhaft zu. „Sieh zu, dass du ihr jetzt endlich den Hof machst."

Die Diener holten zwei neue Gedecke: und so kam Herr Werhold links von Gwen zu sitzen, und Éowyn genau gegenüber, neben Faramir.

„So, dann können wir endlich mit dem Festmahl beginnen, bevor alles kalt wird", meinte Denethor ungeduldig.

Es wurde ein wunderbares Fest: später am Abend spielten dann Musikanten zum Tanz auf. Boromir und Gwen beobachteten schmunzelnd, wie Faramir und Éowyn immer wieder miteinander tanzten. Auch sonst blieben sie fast den ganzen Abend zusammen.

„Vielleicht gibt es ja bald noch eine Hochzeit", meinte Gwen lächelnd und stieß Boromir sanft an.

„Wie ich meinen Bruder kenne, wird er Éowyn erst monatelang den Hof machen mit romantischen Gedichten, Liedern und Geschenken", erwiderte dieser gelangweilt. „Das mit Faramir Hochzeit wird noch dauern. Ich schätze, mindestens 5 Jahre."

„Du bist unmöglich!" sagte Gwen scherzhaft und küsste Boromir.

ENDE


End file.
